For Love and the Game
by anneza2424
Summary: Callie is an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West. When Dr. Chang retires she takes on some new patients, including one very stubborn blonde. They are both going to be able to help each other in ways they didn't imagine. (Okay... I still suck at writing these things). Characters belong to Shondaland and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't know how this happened, I really had no intention of writing any other fics, but suddenly I've been running with two ideas. One is a sequel to Wanted, and the other is this. This should be a much lighter, fluffier piece. Rated M for eventual chapters.**

 **Apologies in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

The ball was lobbed high in the air, leading the point guard to the basket. She decided that she would go for the alley-oop lay in. The other option was to grab the ball, come to the ground, gather and then finish, but she didn't want to risk getting blocked on this fast break. As she went to push off her left leg to jump up for the ball, it buckled under her. She caught the ball, but instead of jumping high into the air, she simply fell forward throwing the ball off the back board as she went down. The play continued, the opposing team got the rebound off her horribly missed shot, and she turned to sit on her butt and scooted off the court. When her teammates took notice that she was hurt one of them fouled in order to stop the play. Now the crowd took notice as well as they saw her clutching her knee, and she mumbled to herself in pain, "God, I'm such an idiot. That was so stupid. Why did I do that? So dumb. So dumb." A hush fell over the arena as they saw the Seattle Storm training staff rush over to the up-and-coming star. The star who won 3 championships with UConn. The star who had played a brilliant freshman season and was being groomed to take over for Sue Bird when she retired. The star who everyone had promised would someday lead the Storm to another championship. The star who knew she just tore her ACL, and that her season was officially over.

Six Months Later

"Look Arizona, I know you are in a rush to get back to playing, but when they say it's possible to come back from an ACL injury in 5-6 months, they aren't talking about high performance athletes like you. The explosive movements you make when you play and the contact you're gonna take means you need to build up a lot of strength. And the graft still needs time," the physical therapist tried to reason with the young blonde.

"But Teddy! I'm already feeling good. I mean I do all the squat tests, one legged jumping, you said my leg feels strong. I'm squatting more than I ever have. I need to get back into actually playing though if I want to be ready for season," Arizona argued.

"Arizona-"

"I'm going to play this season! I'm not sitting out again. I can't." Arizona had grown fond of Teddy over the last 6 months, but in her mind the physical therapist was completely off base on this. Arizona could play.

"I'm going to be firm here and tell you that you are not ready to play. If you play now, if you rush it, you are going to tear it again, and that's going to set you back even longer."

"Who do I talk to about getting cleared?" Arizona questioned. She didn't want more "no's," she needed someone to say "yes."

"Well your surgeon, but Dr. Chang actually retired. Bought a boat and is sailing around the world," Teddy said with a smile. That sounded nice.

"Yeah, I'm sure my ACL reconstruction surgery alone was good for a down payment," Arizona said bitterly.

"Probably. Ortho surgeons make bank. Especially, the one's who just pile on the quick reconstructions. Anyways, I like his replacement though. Dr. Torres."

"Sounds great," the words came out sarcastically. Arizona wasn't much a fan of ortho surgeons. Her last one had told her some of the worst news of her life, and she knew all he saw was a pay check. She had thought about asking for someone else, but was told that Dr. Chang worked on most of Seattle's top athletes.

"I'll have them call and set up an appointment. Just... don't be too disappointed. You can still have a long career, but you don't want to rush back. Now lie back," Teddy said as she began to massage and stretch Arizona's leg. "And stop overdoing the squats."

Teddy put Arizona's leg back on the table. She put the STEM pads on her quad and then wrapped it before turning on the Game Ready machine that sent cold ice water straight to Arizona's leg and the STEM machine that sent electrical currents to her leg. Arizona closed her eyes as she lied back on the table. She still hated the STEM treatment after all this time. This doctor would have to clear her, she'd put in all the work.

* * *

"Hey, Torres, can I be on your service today?" Alex asked.

"No way, I'm already on her service Karev." Jackson interjected.

"Oookay... This is new. Why do you want to be on my service?" Callie eyed them both suspiciously. Neither were usually keen to be on her ortho service, or "carpentry" as residents would sometimes call it.

"I just really am interested in taking up ortho as a specialty," Karev said with his smarmy charm.

"Karev, we all know you are into peds," Callie said.

"Yeah, you like babysitting." Jackson said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Jackson only wants on today because of Arizona Robbins, if not he'd be kissing his boyfriend Sloan's ass," Karev said with annoyance.

"Same reason you're here. I mean, it be cooler if it was an NBA player, but she was was badass at UConn."

"Who? The lady 6 month post-op from ACL reconstruction?" Callie said clearly confused.

"The lady? Yeah, Torres. She won 3 championship's at UConn. She's the next Sue Bird. Plays for the Storm. Ring any bells? I want to get an autograph for Lucy. She'll dig it." Karev said with a small smile. Callie saw Alex try to hide the smile, he had a bad boy image to maintain, but he was a softy.

"Plus, she's hot," Jackson added with his trademark Avery smile.

"Yeah, I know I'm the ortho surgeon and all, but I don't really follow sports too closely. But I sense that she's a very good basketball player. Anyways, I didn't do the surgery, Chang did."

"WHAT?!" Karev and Jackson both exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" "The dinosaur didn't ruin anything did he?" "Does she need another surgery?"

Karev and Jackson fired off questions quickly, and Callie couldn't keep up with them.

"Calm down!" She said loudly to silence them. When she had their full attention she continued, "She's fine. I mean he used a hamstring graft when I would have recommended a patellar tendon graft, but there are pros and cons to either. Teddy, her physical therapist said that she wants to be cleared to play."

"6 months post-op? Can she?" Karev asked.

"Absolutely not. Not if she doesn't want to tear her ACL again. But clearly you both are interested so you both can be in the room to meet her."

"Cool." Was all Jackson had to say.

* * *

Callie strolled into the room, and was re-reading Arizona's chart.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres," She said as she stuck her hand out to shake Arizona's hand, and she looked up for the first time.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Arizona," Arizona said as she took her hand, and gave it a quick firm shake. She could have sworn she felt some sort of spark. "Probably just static electricity," she thought to herself, but she found herself starring into Dr. Torres' eyes. When she became aware of that fact she quickly looked down. A hot female surgeon was not what she was expecting.

"So Arizona, let's check out your knee shall we. Lie on your back, with your knees bent, feet flat on the table." Callie sat on the edge of the table and began pulling Arizona's left knee in different directions. Arizona was use to these tests by now, and she was always relieved when she felt the small tug of the ACL in her knee. "It's still there," she thought to herself and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked over her shoulder and saw two other doctors watching them. Her eyebrows furrowed. Callie followed her gaze.

"Oh, they are doctors Karev and Avery, they are just observing if that's alright," Arizona nodded, then Callie whispered quietly, "they are big fans," which brought a bright smile to Arizona's face. "Let's test your range of motion," and she instructed Arizona to test some movements with her knee.

"What about you Dr. Torres? You follow basketball at all?" Arizona asked while she did the tests. She quickly read the doctors face. "I guess not."

"Dr. Torres doesn't really follow professional sports, but we do. I just have to say you were absolutely brilliant in the championship game you're senior year," Jackson gushed.

"Well thank you Dr. Avery." Arizona said with another dimpled smile. The two boys started rattling off questions and Arizona handled every one of them with ease. As Karev got an autograph for Lucy, Callie caught herself starring at the beautiful blonde. However, when Arizona looked back at the doctor Callie quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Okay boys, we have a few more tests to do," she said sternly trying to shake off her embarrassment. She had Arizona do lunges and squats, and one legged jumping, and when it was all done she told Arizona to have a seat while she sat across from her in a rolling chair.

"Arizona, it looks great. Really?" She said with a big grin, and Arizona quickly smiled back thinking she was about to get the good news."You are probably further along then the vast majority of people at this point," Arizona's expression quickly changed as she heard the "but" coming. "But, I'm sorry you aren't ready to be cleared yet. It's still going to be a few months at least."

"What? I've been doing all my exercises. I've been doing extra even! And everything feels really good," she pleaded her case.

"Yeah," Callie squinted, "You're going to want to take it easy. Don't want to rush. I can tell you've been taking rehab very seriously, and that's important for the best results, but you are a high performance athlete so still going to take longer," Callie tried to explain.

"Give me any test you want. I'll pass it," Arizona challenged. There was a fierce determination in her eyes. Callie was sad that she was about to break it.

"Okay, you're going to need to follow me," Callie said standing up, and strolling towards the hallway. "Karev, Avery, come with us," Callie said as she stole a bag of chips out of Karev's hands, and popping a chip into her mouth.

They were down in the basement. Karev and Avery were to watch the doors and make sure no one got in the middle of the exercise or was run over by Arizona. Arizona's task was simple, she was to run down a straight hallway, and when the hallway came to an end, she was to continue sprinting the corner down the adjacent hallway until she reached the end. She was to repeat this action three times. Callie stood where the two hallways met so that she would have the best view.

"Start when you're ready," Callie called out. She saw Arizona throw up a thumbs up, and then take off at a dead sprint. "She's pretty quick," Callie thought to herself. Arizona took the corner and then continued to run until she reached the other end. Arizona smiled to herself and thought, "piece of cake." She took a quick breather, and then ran back as quickly as she could. Callie monitored Arizona's knee and movements closely. Arizona took a breather, and then ran her final sprint. She felt good and if this was some type of test she felt like she had to have passed.

"How did I do Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"Good," Callie said, and Arizona beamed, "but-"

"Oh no," the blonde groaned.

"You are really fast, but you slow down on the corners, significantly, and you favor your right leg. It's your body naturally protecting itself from the lateral movement, and it got worse by the third sprint" Callie said, and she starred at Arizona.

"Dr. Torres-"

"Did it feel natural?" Callie interrupted. Arizona starred at Callie, but couldn't answer. Truthfully, deep down, she knew she wasn't ready, but she was so desperate to play again she wanted to believe that she was fine.

Callie could see the blue eyes start to water, but Arizona refused to let them flow over. She refused to show weakness, but Callie saw it, and she felt awful in that moment. She really wanted to do something to help.

They started heading back upstairs. Avery and Karev left as they no longer were interested in being on Callie's service. She would have to remember that for next time.

"So I may not know much about professional sports, but I use to play basketball," Callie finally spoke.

"Oh yeah? What position," Arizona politely asked. She wasn't really interested anymore, she had just been devastated again.

"Well just look at me, I was obviously a post," Callie snickered. That amused Arizona.

"Well I mean, on my team you wouldn't be tall enough. Most of our posts are at least 6'3.""

"And you're what? I think the chart said 5'5"?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah, well with my shoes on and a little bit of imagination I get to be listed 5'7" on the roster," Arizona said with a wink making Callie laugh.

"But I'd imagine that the reason you've been so successful is your quickness. You probably have an explosive first step. Defensively, I'd imagine you're fiesty. Quick, move quickly side to side to stay in front of your man. Am I on the right track?" Arizona rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going, but she decided to throw in some charm.

"Well, you are forgetting the fact that I am an excellent three point shooter, and I'm also extremely crafty," Arizona cheerily added.

"Well, Arizona Robbins, you continue to follow your rehab, listen to Teddy who I've heard nothing but great things about, and you don't over do it, then I'm sure you'll be back and just as good as you were before. Then you can take over for Sue Bird. Besides now I will actually have a reason to go catch a Storm game," Callie smiled.

Through this whole experience with Dr. Torres, Arizona had found herself starring at the good doctor, and she had tried to be slightly flirty at times, but now she really wished she had the guts to ask her out on a date. However, her brain reminded her that this was her doctor and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Dr. Torres was probably straight anyways. Meanwhile, she didn't know that Callie was having the same internal battle. Only Callie wondered if Arizona was gay (she didn't want to stereotype), and she also thought about the age difference, Arizona still seemed so young to her, but she was definitely drawn to the young blonde. Not to mention this was a patient so it would be inappropriate.

"Well Dr. Torres, I will make sure there are tickets waiting for you for every home game," Arizona held out her hand, and Callie grabbed it shaking her hand while starring into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"You can call me Callie," she said lamely and after what felt like a lifetime of starring.

"Um, Torres, you're needed down in the pit," Jackson said awkwardly and then ducked out of the room, and now Callie wished there was a hole she could crawl into because she knew she'd never hear the end of this.

"Go. Be awesome Callie," and now those blue eyes were twinkling.

* * *

 **AN: So I've actually torn my ACL twice from playing basketball so a lot of the stuff I talk about in relation to the injury comes from personal experience. I mean, it's not a life-threatening injury or anything, but it can be extremely demoralizing when all you want to do is get back out there to play basketball.**

 **Anyways, hope y'all comment so I know if anyone is interested in this story, or I can go work on the other one (trying to do a little of both right now).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, I was pretty nervous about the first chapter, but the response was great! Hope people like chapter 2. Warning everyone now, I don't really know exactly where I am going with this story, just a few ideas here and there.**

 **Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arizona walked onto Seattle University's campus feeling like the worst person on the planet. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew she had been being selfish, and the guilt was weighing her down. That was her mindset as she walked into the university's sports complex and headed towards the gymnasium. She heard the familiar sounds of basketballs bouncing on hardwood, and when she entered she saw 16 athletes hard at work. The guards were going through an intense set of ball handling drills, which involved weaving in and out of cones, while the post players were working on one-on-one post moves.

Arizona watched everyone closely, while no one had yet noticed her. She was always a little sad being around practices because at the moment she couldn't play, but she also found it strangely relaxing to just be surrounded by the sport. It's what lead her to believe that maybe some day when her playing career was over she could still immerse herself in the sport through coaching. She just wasn't there yet. She scanned the room and saw Coach Winters, who was the head coach. Arizona had known Melanie Winters for many years now as Mel had previously been an assistant at Stanford and had tried to recruit Arizona there. Of course the lure of playing for Geno Auriemma and UConn was too much. Still Arizona had always liked Mel. Standing next to Mel was the person Arizona had been searching for. Karli Sheldon. Arizona felt better just looking at her. Karli was Arizona's 5'10" girlfriend. The height was important to Karli because she liked to remind Arizona how much taller she was. Karli had also played basketball at UConn with Arizona where she had been a shooting guard. After they both graduated and Arizona was drafted by the Seattle Storm she took an assisting coaching job at Seattle U. They had been together for 4 years and Arizona saw her whole future with Karli. Which is why she felt so guilty. Because just earlier today she had flirted with her hot ortho doctor and had completely forgotten about Karli. Arizona wanted to ask Callie out right then and there, and even as she came up with reasons to not ask Callie out, Karli had not been one of those reasons. The nausea was coming back to Arizona.

Karli was beautiful, she was tall, her body toned, her skin was flawless, her eyes were hazel and she had soft light brown hair. She wore minimal makeup, and dressed simply, much like Arizona, she was most comfortable in sweats or shorts and a t-shirt. But she didn't need make up, and Karli's disinterest in dressing up never stopped others from taking notice. Not only was she beautiful, but she was wonderful.

Arizona was 21 years old when she got the call that she had dreaded since she was 16. Her parents had called and her father had stoically said that there had been an accident and her brother Tim had been killed in action. Karli had only been her girlfriend for two months at that point, but had been there for Arizona through everything. Arizona had not planned on her parents meeting her girlfriend at a funeral, but she drew a lot of strength from Karli that day. Karli has also earned her parents approval.

She and Karli had a lot in common as well. Namely the game of basketball. It was so important in both of their lives and they had both gone to UConn to play for the best coach in the best program. They met through basketball and connected because of the game. They helped each other through shooting slumps, during games would even get in each other's faces to motivate the other. They would get angry after loses together, be determined to do better, and then celebrate wins together. They were so in sync.

And Arizona would risk that? Would forget about all that? It sickened Arizona.

"Arizona?" She heard the soft voice of her girlfriend. She had not even noticed that the drills had stopped and the girls were taking a water break.

"Hey! Karli!" Arizona said over enthusiastically.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Karli asked looking at Arizona curiously.

"Would you believe me if I said I miss you?" Arizona said with a smile.

"You're a dork! We live together!" Karli said while chuckling and then added, "We are with each other constantly."

"I know, but you've been so busy lately we haven't spent any time outside of the apartment," Arizona whined.

"Babe, you know it's because we have the conference tournament coming up. We need to win if we want to make it to the NCAA tournament this year. For Coach to turn the team around from 3-11 in conference to a conference champ in just 2 seasons would be huge!" Arizona saw the enthusiasm Karli had, and Arizona understood that it was a big opportunity for everyone involved, including Karli.

"I know! I'm proud of you," Arizona said beaming.

"Thank you!" The sound of a whistle brought them both out of their conversation. "I got to go. I promise I'll be home early tonight!" Arizona nodded, and watched as Karli headed back towards practice. Arizona smiled, it was a good idea to come see Karli.

* * *

"You can call me Callie!" Alex said scrunching his face in disgust.

"Oh Callie, that is so lame," Cristina added as she stole a french fry from her roommate.

"Knock it off! It was- It was nothing. Just, I'm going to be working with her for a while, and she doesn't need to be so formal all the time," Callie argued.

"And you wanted in her pants," Cristina said then slurped her soda.

"I did not!"

"You kind of did Torres," Alex said.

"You couldn't stop starring at her," Jackson added.

"I was looking at her knee!"

"A little young though don't you think?" Cristina asked.

"No because she is just a patient," Callie defended.

"She's not that young," Alex said.

"She's got to be 25 I think because she red shirted as a freshman," Cristina replied. The boys looked at her in shock.

"You know who Arizona is Yang?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I know a little bit about sports," She defended. Everyone looked at her with disbelief. "Okay, I only watched the championship game a few years ago when UConn beat Stanford. Or really when Arizona Robbins beat Stanford. The commentators would not shut up about her. One of the only games I've ever watched and my alma mater got creamed."

"She balled out!" Came from Jackson.

"Damn straight," Cristina replied calmly with a quick nod. Then she stole a cookie off Callie's tray.

"Hey! Cristina! That's mine!" But it was too late, Cristina already stuck the cookie in her mouth before offering a shrug to Callie.

"I guess you're almost 32, so 6-7 year gap isn't too bad. I just never took you as a cougar," Cristina finally said. This caused Callie to choke on her soda and she started coughing.

"I'm- I'm not!" Callie finally got out before repeating, "She is just a patient."

"I mean she was starring at you too," Jackson finally added.

"Shut up! She was not. Wait. Was she?" She asked, looking to Jackson for confirmation. He noticed her eyes light up and he shook his head with the Avery smile before continuing to eat.

"You dig her Torres!" Alex nearly shouted.

"Shut up!" Callie said looking around before carefully enunciating, "She. Is. A. Patient." She took another sip of her drink before deciding to add, "And if any of you bother me about this again I will put you on my service and you won't see the inside of an OR for weeks!"

* * *

"So how did things go?" Teddy asked Arizona who seemed exceptionally quiet during this therapy session. Teddy assumed she was still upset from not getting cleared to play the day before.

"Well, I haven't been cleared to play so you tell me," Arizona was being mopey. Teddy didn't do mopey.

"Hey, I told you not to get your hopes up!"

"Well... I guess you were right," Arizona said, and she refused to look Teddy in the face.

"Arizona. Look, it took Derrick Rose forever to finally be able to play again!"

"Please! Do not mention him in comparison to me!" Arizona exclaimed and she began searching for something wooden to knock on. "He was out for over a year and half and still got hurt again. He always gets hurt!" She finally found some real wood under one of the massaging tables and tapped on it twice in order to not jinx herself. She could not take any chances. Then she made her way to Teddy whose arm was stretched out holding an elastic band that Arizona took and then slipped her feet into. She pulled the band up her legs until it was situated just half way up her thighs before she squatted into a defensive stance and began making slow lateral defensive slides. It was an exercise she was all too familiar with by now. Teddy walked along side her and watched the movements closely.

"Arizona, you are going to be fine. I haven't met many people with the will and drive you have. Once you're all healed up, and you've built all your strength back, you are going to be taking over the league," Teddy said trying to cheer Arizona up. The resistance from the band was already beginning to make Arizona's legs burn, but she always insisted on using the toughest band.

"I don't have much time Teddy," Arizona said. Teddy saw her legs begin to shake.

"Okay Arizona that's enough for now," She said and Arizona began to remove the band. "What do you mean you don't have much time?"

"So I'm likely going to miss this season. That means I'll be 26 when I finally get to play in another WNBA game. That's almost 30. Which is when senescence definitely starts to kick in! I mean it's all downhill from there, just declining physically until death. Right now is suppose to be my prime and I can't play! And how long are the Storm going to want to keep me! There are going to be questions on if I can stay healthy now, I mean my career-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Teddy said, needing to break the ramble. "Sue Bird is 35, and she is still better than you isn't she?" This caused Arizona to glare at Teddy. Arizona loved Sue, was glad to be learning from her, but she was competitive and so she hated to admit that there were times Sue made her look like a fool while playing. "Diana Taurasi is 33, and still at the peak of her game. I don't think you have anything to be worried about yet. And if the Storm don't decide to keep you out of fear, then they are a bunch of idiots and I know another team will pick you up!"

Arizona closed her eyes to focus and took a calming breath before opening her eyes, a fresh wave of determination present could be seen in them.

"You're right. I'm awesome!" Arizona said with a grin. She laid back on the table, laying her head on a pillow while Teddy began putting on the STEM pads and Game Ready wrap.

"You are!" Teddy said shaking her head at Arizona's antics. Physical therapists sometimes had the dual role of also being counselor's. "Anyways, senescence? Who the hell brings that up in conversation?"

"I don't know, maybe a biomedical engineering major with a minor in gerontology," Arizona said cheekily.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you're a big fucking nerd," Teddy laughed.

"I mean I did have 5 years of college... and don't let the jock appearance fool you," Arizona replied.

"Please. I look more like a jock than you do," Teddy scoffed.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you know, you aren't very intimidating to look at. But I have to admit, seeing you bench press was actually very impressive," the therapist shrugged.

"Well thank you. Anyways, how did things go with you're date the other night? You seemed... excited," Arizona asked. Teddy had seemed anything, but excited. However, Teddy had made a vow to start getting out there in the dating world.

"Ugh. So get this. The very first question he asked was, 'What's you're favorite food?' I mean, why would he ask that? Like he read that that's some good ice breaker from some internet hand book that was handed out a loser fair! Uh!" Teddy said in an exasperated voice.

"That's why you don't meet people on the internet," Arizona replied calmly.

"You don't get to talk! You're dating someone! You don't get to have an opinion about my pathetic foray into internet dating!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You do need a drink," came the response.

"Yes, please!" Teddy said before she flung her body on the opposite massage table.

"So on Friday, why don't you go out with us? Karli and I are going out with a few friends. I can't guarantee you'll meet a guy, but I think you'll have fun," Arizona suggested. She was eager to spend time with Teddy outside of the physical therapy room because she had grown to really like Teddy, and Arizona knew that she would be an awesome friend for Teddy.

"I guess I don't see why not," Teddy said excited. "How are things going with Karli anyways?"

"Good," Arizona said automatically.

"Good?"

"Yeah, I mean really good. Borderline great. I think she's just been really annoyed with me lately," Arizona said as the timer for the machines went off, meaning her 20 minutes of STEM and ice water therapy were finally over for the day. She sat up and took off the wrap herself as she and Teddy began removing the STEM pads.

"Why do you think she's annoyed?"

"Because she said, 'I'm annoyed with you,'" Arizona said with a smirk. Teddy took the pillow Arizona was just laying on and hit her in the face with it.

"Smart ass," Teddy said.

"No, I mean, I guess I've been a little moody, and she's definitely not use to me being home all the time during the day because I use to always be busy practicing. Plus she misses home home," Arizona said.

"Oh yeah, you guys met at UConn right?"

"Yup, and I mean, she took an assistant coaching job at Seattle U so it's not like I'm the only reason she moved here, but I think she wishes she stayed East," Arizona said with a sigh before hopping off the table, "But she's so great that even though I can tell she gets annoyed with me sometimes, she doesn't say anything. Anyways that's why I'm so excited about Friday! It'll be fun to go out drinking and dancing. Plus, you'll be there now to make sure I don't go too crazy and hurt myself," She finished with a wink.

"Now I know why you invited me!" Teddy laughed.

"Well obviously!"

"So how did things go with Dr. Torres?" Teddy asked. "I mean, I know you didn't get cleared, but what did you think?"

"She seems great. I mean I like her better than Dr. Chang," Arizona responded. Arizona thought back to the day before, and she started to feel something in her stomach. Was it butterflies or guilt?

"She's definitely better at dealing with patients. I'm sure even difficult ones like you!" Teddy joked.

"I mean, I really did not want to take 'no' for an answer," Arizona joked back. Though she wasn't really joking.

"I know."

"She basically said everything you said, that it looks great, but I can't rush. Doesn't mean I'm not going to try and comeback as soon as possible though," Arizona said with a wicked smile, and Teddy rolled her eyes.

"I mean I know you won't listen to me, but please listen to her. She's a really great surgeon by all accounts, and she has cartilage research that could really be useful for you in the future, so don't piss her off!" Teddy said.

The mention of cartilage research peaked Arizona's interest. When someone tears their ACL they often also tear their meniscus. There is the medial meniscus and lateral meniscus, which are cartilage cushions that absorb shock between the tibia and femur. These pieces of cartilage are important for the stability of the knee and a loss of this cartilage leads to increased risks of osteoarthritis in the knee. In Arizona's case, she had torn both the lateral and medial menisci, and Dr. Chang had opted for a partial meniscectomy of both menisci, which required shaving away the torn part of the meniscus. Following the surgery Arizona learned that Dr. Chang had not had to shave away very much of the cartilage, but he had still noticed that there had been a lot of deterioration of the cartilage. That was very common in basketball athletes due to the stress often put on the knees, and Arizona already knew that she was at a high risk of developing osteoarthritis in her future. All she had to do was look to many of the older retired female basketball players, and she could see them hobbling around with their children. Even though Arizona knew that continuing to play basketball could lead to arthritis in her future, and possible knee replacement surgeries, it was a risk she was willing to take because of her love of the game. It didn't mean she wanted to develop arthritis though. So yes, the mention of cartilage research peaked Arizona's interest.

"Cartilage research?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, apparently she was able to synthesis cartilage in a lab. Made cartilage in a tube! So put that in your biomedical engineering pipe and smoke it," Teddy said.

"That's- well that's amazing," Arizona replied in fascination. Callie Torres was full of surprises. Arizona thought about what she imagined all orthopedic surgeons were like and then she thought about the ways she had already realized that Callie was different, and she smiled until she felt her stomach again.

"Anyways Teddy, I'm going to head out of here, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you are with Deluca though I'm sure I'll see you," Teddy replied. Arizona internally groaned. She was no stranger to hard work, but even she had to admit that work outs with Andrew were intense. He was a fitness buff, and every time Arizona was given another task by him she thought it was daunting, but she was determined to pass with flying colors, and then he would just make it more challenging. Damn her own competitiveness sometimes.

"Sounds good, and then I'll let you know about Friday," Arizona said before throwing, "Bye Teddy" over her shoulder. On the walk to her car Arizona decided that she would stop by Ivar's to pick up dinner for her and Karli. That seemed like a thoughtful thing to do. But really she could not wait for Friday to come. A night out with her girls and Teddy sounded like a great start to her weekend.

* * *

 **AN: So Arizona isn't so single.**

 **Ivar's is a real place (seafood), and I figure during this story I will try and throw out real Seattle locations and spots since it really is a cool place.**

 **Feedback always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So Grey's has been really rough for Calzona lovers lately...**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy the update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Torres!" Callie whipped her head around to see Mark Sloan walking towards her.

"Mark," Callie said before she kept walking towards the attending lounge. He sped up to walk next to her.

"Joe's?" He asked, as they passed a nurse, he turned around to watch the nurse's backside.

"Don't be such a pig," Callie hissed as she hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry. Single. It's second nature," He said with a shrug. "So Joe's?"

"I don't think so. I think I'm just going to go home," Callie sighed.

"Callie, that's so... pedestrian," Mark said while giving Callie a look that could be described as pitying. "Not to mention just lame," He quickly added.

"I just don't feel like going out tonight is all."

"What happened? You were going out and meeting people there for a while. I mean, since Hahn even."

Callie sighed loudly. "Nothing happened, I went out a few times, but nothing happened, which has nothing to do with Erica by the way. Just sometimes searching for that spark is exhausting."

"Okay, well don't worry about that then. Just come out and have a drink with some friends," Mark tried to convince Callie.

"Maybe just for a little bit then," Callie relented, making Mark smile. "I'll meet you there later?"

"Sounds good!" Mark excitedly said. He was looking forward to a night out with his favorite girl!

Callie entered her apartment to find Cristina baking. It was unexpected and horrifying.

"Cristina what are you doing?" Callie asked in disbelief. The kitchen was a disaster, flour was all over the counter tops, the floor and even the cabinets. There were broken egg shells, looked like oil had been spilled, and why was there an open bottle of tequila?

"I'm trying to make Owen cupcakes for his birthday tomorrow," Cristina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but why is there tequila?" Callie questioned.

"Oh, well, that's the best part. They are they tequila cupcakes!" Callie took a step further into the kitchen and then heard a crunch. She looked down and saw that she had stepped on a broken egg.

"Cristina! You have to clean this up!" Callie shouted.

"Relax. It will get clean," Cristina replied calmly as she began pouring the batter into the cupcake tin. Callie sat at the kitchen island and watched Cristina who was working in silence. "I don't want to be insensitive," Cristina finally blurted.

"What?" Now Callie was just confused.

"But I figure you'll hear about it from someone and it's probably better you hear about it here," Cristina added. When she looked up at Callie, and saw confusion she continued, "Erica was nominated for a Harper Avery."

"What?"

* * *

"I'm just saying that you could have mentioned we were going to a lesbian bar," Teddy said while she threw back a shot of tequila.

"What? I thought you would assume!" Arizona said grinning.

"Well I didn't want to assume, no wonder you said I wouldn't meet any men," Teddy grumbled. She was getting desperate.

"I said that I couldn't guarantee that you'd meet a guy, but who knows maybe you will. We will leave and go to Barbosa's down the street later anyways, just be patient," now Arizona threw back her shot.

"I mean it's fine, I've been to gay bars before, I just don't like being surprised. Anyways, where is Karli?" Teddy asked while she signaled for two more shots to the bartender.

"I don't want to talk about it," Arizona grumbled.

"Oh, so that bad huh?"

"She knew we were suppose to be going out tonight, but she said she needs to watch more game film to prepare the girls for their game Sunday. And I understand, I do. I mean, I had all sort of film sessions too, but it still just sucks." Arizona had been looking forward to this, and she felt like they really needed it. Or maybe she needed it because she had been thrown for a loop every since she met her hot ortho doctor. She had flirted with her and wanted to ask her out despite the fact that she was with Karli, and she hadn't even thought of Karli. That was not alright. Arizona was raised to be better than that, and she would not be the stereotypical athlete that cheated on their significant other.

"Yeah, I bet it does," Teddy sympathized. "Well, since every girl in here is looking at you like a piece of meat, I will allow you to tell people I'm your girlfriend."

"Teddy, you would be so lucky," Arizona winked at her before adding, "But I will probably have to take you up on that."

Arizona could already feel eyes watching her, and while she knew part of it was probably because she looked hot tonight with her short tight dress and heels, she also knew that it was because people were beginning to recognize her. Even when she was in high school she would get a lot of attention from both boys and girls who watched her play. Things only got more crazy while she was at UConn especially when she went to parties. Just walking around campus, she was left alone, but at parties, boys and girls would want to get drinks for her, talk to her, dance with her, and she always tried to be polite, but thankfully when she started dating Karli she felt like she could go out and be left in peace.

"Arizona!" She turned to see her friends Jill and Brianne. They had been dating for years now and were a few years older than Arizona. They worked for the Seattle Storm organization, which is how Arizona had met them and they would all get together sometimes with Karli and go out.

Arizona introduced them to Teddy who began to realize that probably all of Arizona's friends were made through the game of basketball and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. But Jill and Brianne were a really lovely couple, and all 4 of them took shots, and the next thing Teddy knew she was out on the dance floor wildly dancing side to side. A few ladies tried to start grinding up on Arizona, but when Teddy would see Arizona's clear discomfort she would grab Arizona's hand and give the girls dirty looks. Arizona had to thank Teddy for saving her several times. When Arizona began to feel some of the liquor wearing off she headed back to the bar, Teddy following close behind.

Arizona placed her order deciding to go for a white wine and after the bartender gave her her drink she asked, "what do I owe you?" He shook his head before saying, "it's been taken care of," and he pointed to someone further down the bar. Arizona smiled when she saw who it was.

* * *

After her conversation with Cristina, Callie had rattled off a few angry texts, and then hopped into the shower. Once she was dressed, makeup and hair done, she headed into the kitchen.

"Okay Callie, now that is an outfit," Cristina said as she finished frosting the last of her cupcakes. "You want one?"

Callie was wary of Cristina's cooking, but she had to admit they looked really good.

"Thanks," Callie said as she grabbed a cupcake. She unwrapped the cupcake and then took a bite. Well the store bought icing wasn't bad. Callie started to panic the longer she chewed because the cupcake was so dry she couldn't manage to swallow her bite. She rushed the cupboard and grabbed a glass filling it with water and drinking some.

When she finally managed to ingest the bite of cupcake, she turned to face Cristina again. Callie's face was now flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Cristina, if you love Owen, you will throw these away and then buy cupcakes from the store. Or don't give him anything," Callie said. Callie was going to say more, but she was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. "That's me, but Cristina, pick up this mess!" Callie yelled as she headed for the door.

"The mess will get cleaned! Use protection!" Cristina yelled back, the last thing she saw before the door closed was Callie flipping her off. Cristina turned her attention back to her cupcakes, unwrapping one before taking a bite. She instantly grimaced, and then opened the garbage can, spitting out the bite she had taken. Well, she'd tried, Owen would have to be happy with the effort.

Those had been the events that lead to Callie walking into Seattle's only official lesbian bar 'Wildrose'. She was drinking at the bar when she noticed a familiar blonde walking towards the opposite end of the bar. She saw her order something, and Callie called over the bartender letting him know that she would be covering the blonde's drink. When she saw the blonde start to head towards her she quickly downed the rest of her drink.

"Hey Callie, thank you so much for the drink!" Arizona said beaming. "Wow, Callie looks fantastic!" She thought to herself, as she took a quick look up and down at Callie. Callie was wearing a short black dress that perfectly showed off her cleavage and hugged her curves. "Welp, I'm guessing she is gay," Arizona decided before quickly realizing it really didn't matter. She was with someone, and apparently so was Callie.

"This is Colleen!" Callie yelled loud enough for Arizona to hear. Arizona waved "hello."

"Oh my gosh! Callie!" Teddy yelled before rushing in to hug Callie who hugged her back smiling. Apparently Teddy had had a lot to drink because she really didn't know Callie very well.

"Hey Teddy! Sounds like you've been having fun!" Callie said laughing.

"So much fun! And I can't help but wish I was gay because way more girls have hit on me tonight then guys do!" Teddy said sadly. Yes, she was very drunk.

"I'm sure your Prince Charming will come along!" Callie said, meanwhile she saw Colleen go over and begin flirting with Arizona. In that moment Callie wished she and Colleen were not friends, but Colleen was really her only gay friend, and she needed a wing woman sometimes. Colleen and Callie had met shortly after Erica had left, and they would sometimes go out together. Callie had texted her after hearing about Erica, and then texted Mark letting him know that she would not be going to Joe's. Callie did take this opportunity to check out Arizona, whose tight fitting blue dress tightly hugged her ass and breasts. Callie wished she could see Arizona in that dress with better lighting as she was sure the blue of her dress would bring out the brilliance of her blue eyes. This girl was out to club, Callie thought. When Callie saw Colleen slide her hand down Arizona's back, she moved in.

"So were you guys going to stay here or...?" Callie asked, lightly grabbing Arizona's arm to pull her away from Colleen who threw her a curious look.

"Um, actually no, I had promised Teddy we would go to Barbosa's, but at this rate it might be a better idea to take her home," Arizona also knew that Karli would probably be home waiting for her by now, but for a reason that she didn't want to analyze, she chose not to mention that to Callie. Arizona was tempted to stay, she knew that if she did she would dance with Callie, and she wanted to feel that sinuous body up against hers, but she hated what that said about her as a person.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, she's pretty drunk," Callie said. She smiled, but she was honestly disappointed.

"I know, we drank the same amount, so I'm guessing she doesn't drink that often," Arizona shrugged. "Anyways, it was really nice seeing you Callie."

"Good seeing you too!"

"Bye Callie!" Teddy said enthusiastically. Callie waved "bye" to her and then watched as they walked out of the bar. Callie let out a small sigh. She had seen Arizona twice in a weeks time and now it would be nearly a month until she would see her again.

"What was that?" Colleen asked Callie.

"What are you talking about?" Callie muttered back trying to play dumb.

"You kind of pussy blocked me there. Do you like her or something?" Colleen asked. Callie cringed at the vulgarity of what Colleen said.

"No, she's a patient," Callie said hoping that would be a sufficient response. Colleen just rolled her eyes before moving on to the next blonde. She had a thing for blondes.

When Arizona and Teddy stepped into the cold Seattle night, Arizona felt herself sober up even more. She hailed a cab, and in the car ride she began thinking about what just happened. She saw Callie at a gay bar, and while at first she had assumed Callie was with someone, she quickly realized that that probably wasn't the case as Colleen very obviously flirted with Arizona. So was Callie gay and single? Arizona slapped her hand onto her forehead so hard that she saw the cab driver look through the mirror at her. "Sorry," she mumbled. Callie was her doctor, and Arizona was in a relationship. Arizona was not a cheater, and she hardly knew Callie at all.

Arizona had been able to get Teddy home, and then took the cab back to her place. She entered the apartment quietly. She didn't want to wake Karli up, but when she got to their bedroom she realized Karli wasn't there. Arizona was about to slip out of her dress when she heard the front door open and moments later Karli entered the room.

"Wow, Arizona! You look amazing!" Karli gushed, and placed a quick kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Thanks. I wish you would have been able to come out tonight," Arizona whined, grabbing Karli's hands to keep her close.

"I know, but the game on Sunday is against NM State. Last conference game before the tournament," Karli explained.

"I know. You have a lot of work to do, but you're a great coach. They are lucky to have you on their staff," Arizona said before giving Karli another kiss. Then she began kissing Karli's neck, and Karli let out a light low moan.

"God, Arizona. That feels amazing, but baby, I am so tired, and I have to be up early tomorrow to give Coach another full scouting report before we have the individual film sessions. Do you mind if we just go to bed?" She asked. Arizona pulled away, she was somewhat disappointed, but she also understood. Her girlfriend was tired, and besides, having sex with her girlfriend would not help Arizona get over the guilt she had over her attraction for Callie.

"I understand, baby," Arizona said, kissing Karli's forehead, before she got ready for bed. After changing into shorts and a t-shirt, and washing her face, Arizona turned off the lights and slipped into bed. Karli was already fast asleep.

"What is wrong with me?" Were Arizona's last thoughts before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** **So I have been to Barbosa's which I know is down the street from Wildrose, but haven't been to Wildrose so don't know what it's like. My understanding is that Wildrose is the only official lesbian bar in Seattle though. So it sounds like it's worth checking out.**

 **To guest asking if I live in Seattle. I don't :( But I'm a Pacific Northwest Kid. Live in Alaska, went to college in Oregon, and go to Seattle from time to time to visit friends. Love the Seattle area!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't think I've thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs, so thank you! Helps keep the motivation up.**

 **Never really thought about it, but I guess this story is a bit of a slow burner, but I don't think it'll be as bad as some people think. So a little patience might be key here. I have an idea of where I'm going and don't want to rush it, but I hear you people, and this is totally a Calzona story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arizona felt the buzz from her cellphone, and lifted her head to check the tine. 7:40 AM. Arizona had barely slept at all, but that was common for her on a night after drinking. She could already feel the coldness coming from the other side of the bed and knew that Karli had left. Arizona checked her phone, and saw that Teddy had texted her.

"I feel like I'm going to die," was all the message said. Arizona chuckled. She had expected as much from Teddy. She typed out a simple response, "I wondered how you'd be feeling," and sent it. "Well like doo doo," came the text back from Teddy.

"I have the cure. Come over!" Arizona wrote and then added her address. She didn't wait for a response. She knew Teddy would come, so she hopped out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Come in!" Arizona called out.

"Arizona?" She heard Teddy call.

"Yup, just head straight," she said. "Hey!" She beamed when she finally saw Teddy who looked like hell.

"Oh no," Teddy grumbled. "You aren't one of those people who don't get hung over are you?"

"No, I do, but I'm good at faking it," Arizona said as she continued to stir the gravy.

"Oh my god, that smells good!" Teddy moaned out. She could smell the sausage, and the biscuits in the over.

"Yeah, I hope you like biscuits and gravy because it's what we are having, with some scrambled eggs. Help yourself to coffee, I left the mug out for you," Arizona said as she nodded to the mug of coffee.

"Okay, you are already friend of the year!" Teddy said as she quickly reached for the coffee mug and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee.

"I told you. I'm an awesome friend!" Arizona turned the gravy on low, and began to whisk eggs together before tossing them in a skillet to cook.

"Yeah, about that, how much did my awesome friend let me drink?" Teddy asked as she took a sip of the dark coffee, and sat down at the kitchen island.

"You had the same as me!" Arizona fired back, while stirring the eggs.

"Yeah, well I'm older!" Teddy replied.

"You're not that old."

"I know. Honestly, I just don't drink that often," Teddy said.

"I figured." Arizona plated the eggs, and pulled the biscuits out of the over right as the timer beeped. She put a biscuit on each plate, opening them in half, and then piled on some sausage gravy. She placed a plate down in front of Teddy, grabbed her coffee and took a seat next to Teddy.

"So this is your hangover cure?" Teddy questioned while admiring the meal in front of her.

"Grease. Soaks up the alcohol," Arizona said taking a bite.

"Now, I know you know that's not true," Teddy said with an arched eyebrow.

"Shut up and eat."

"Oh my!" Teddy moaned loudly as she ate the first bite. The tone of the moan made Arizona squirm uncomfortably for a moment. When Teddy realized what she had done her face quickly reddened. "Sorry," she mumbled before adding, "it's really good."

"Obviously. I mean you just had a party in your panties," Arizona deadpanned. Then met each others gaze, both with looks of shock on their faces at what Arizona had said before they suddenly bursted out laughing.

When the laughter finally died down Teddy asked, "Have you always been such a good cook?" To which Arizona scoffed.

"Hardly. I mean the biscuits are Pillsbury. But breakfast is kind of my specialty," Arizona shrugged. "I would also make this for my teammates a lot, in the off season I mean," Arizona added.

"I'm not going to judge you for drinking in college," Teddy replied. Who didn't drink in college?

"Yeah, I know. It's just a habit because..." She paused, trying to figure out how to say what she was about to say without sounding cocky and full of herself.

"Because you've been one of the best and most recognizable basketball players in the country since you were a junior in college, who played for the most prestigious female basketball team maybe in the world. You're a role model. I get it," Teddy said thoughtfully before adding, "but you're also still young so I expect you to have had and to continue to have some wild and crazy nights."

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, well at least now you'll be able to join me on some of these wild and crazy nights."

"When I woke up this morning I never wanted to drink again, but now if I could eat like this the next day, might be worth it," Teddy said as she finished her biscuit.

"Help yourself to more. There is more than enough," Arizona said, slowly working at her food.

"So is Karli working already?" Teddy asked as she took another biscuit and loaded it with gravy. She also took another scoop of scrambled egg.

"Yeah, they have a game tomorrow so they have film sessions and practices, she's pretty busy," Arizona explained.

"And they have a conference tournament coming up right?" Teddy inquired.

"Yeah. Which they have a really good shot to win this year, and make it to the NCAA tournament."

"That'd be cool!" Teddy said.

"Yeah definitely! Just two seasons ago they had a losing record," Arizona said. Basketball was a topic she could talk endlessly about, and she explained how her girlfriend had been responsible for landing two of Seattle U's best freshman recruits this year. "And I think Karli will look into applying for some head coaching jobs soon."

"So you guys are like this perfect basketball couple," Teddy said with a smirk.

"Something like that," Arizona said with a dimpled grin. Now that they were both done eating, Arizona took both plates and put them in the sink before putting the leftovers away. Teddy offered to help with the dishes, and even after Arizona said that she would do them, Teddy insisted that she help out.

"Now we watch movies, before it's time for our next meal!" Arizona said excitedly practically dragging Teddy to the couch.

"Is eating the cure to your hangover?" Teddy asked chuckling.

"It's the only time I don't feel nauseaus," Arizona shrugged before she plopping down on the sofa. Arizona showed Teddy her movie collection, and said if there wasn't anything there she wanted to see than they could watch Netflix. Teddy made sure to tease Arizona about her DVD collection being in alphabetical order. Arizona chose not to mention the rolodex she had for said DVD collection.

"I've wanted to see this movie!" Teddy said while holding up, "Enough Said." Watching romantic comedies all day, paired with fattening food would make for one very relaxing Saturday.

* * *

"Torres!" Callie heard Mark shout as he continued to bang on her door. Locking him out had sounded like a good idea last night, but now she couldn't tell if the sound of the pounding on the door or the sound of the pounding in her head was louder.

"Shut up Mark!" Callie yelled, which hurt her head more. She made it to the door, and unlocked it.

"Rough night huh?" Mark asked as he watched Callie reach for a bottle of ibuprofen and pour herself a glass of water.

"Something like that," Callie said glaring at him as she took the pills and chugged her water. She blamed him for the severity of her headache and he had only just got here.

"What the hell happened to your kitchen?" Mark questioned. It was a disaster.

"Cristina happened," Callie grimaced in annoyance. She wanted to yell at her roommate for the mess that was still there, but that would only make her head hurt more, and Cristina was at work already anyways.

"Sorry, I just wanted to find out how your night went. I mean at first I was pissed, but when I found out you were hitting the town with Colleen I was actually proud of you," Mark said as he headed to the sofa to take a seat.

"No, I'm sorry. I just have the worst headache. I can feel my heartbeat, but up here," she pointed to her temple.

"Have a seat," Mark said as he got up. Callie laid on the couch and closed her eyes. he started making coffee and breakfast for his neighbor and best friend. "So tell me about your night? Meet anyone." He looked over at Callie who had not moved. "Callie!"

"Huh! What?" She said startled.

"I was asking if you met anyone?" Mark repeated. He was making a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Uh..." Callie didn't know exactly how to answer that question, but Mark looked at her knowingly.

"So you did? Torres! I'm proud of you," Mark smiled as he poured some fresh coffee. He brought it over to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and began drinking the black coffee. She loved coffee.

"Okay, well you have to tell me about her!" Mark said impatiently as he went back to cooking.

Callie sighed loudly. "There really isn't much to say. Nothing's going to happen."

"What do you mean? This girl have a girlfriend or something? Wait girl right?"

"Yeah, a girl- no woman! And I don't know. I don't think so, but she's a patient," Callie said. Mark brought over her scrambled eggs and toast which she gratefully accepted.

"Great. So you have an excuse to see her. That's perfect!" Mark said excitedly.

"No. No. Not great! I can't date a patient!" Callie objected.

"Sure you can," He was quick to respond.

"No, I can't," She insisted before adding, "I'm not a pig."

"So because I've slept with a few patients I'm a pig?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah. Kind of. And there are other reasons," She added. Then they sat in silence eating before Callie finally heard Mark call out, "Sparks?"

"What?" Callie sighed. She was tired. She wanted to go back to bed and not to deal with her best friend's pestering.

"You said that searching for that spark is exhausting. So did you feel a spark?" Mark clarified. She didn't say anything. "Thought so," He smugly added.

Callie finished eating, and then set her plate down on the coffee table. She would wash dishes later. She laid back down only now put her feet on Mark's lap. She closed her eyes. Sleep would make her feel better, only now her brain wouldn't shut off.

"She's also a lot younger," Callie finally offered.

"How much?" Mark asked.

"Almost 7 years," came the answer.

"Please," Mark snorted. "Are you forgetting I dated Lexie?"

"No, but I am not you Mark. It's just, I don't know, 25 seems young. Anyways, she's a patient. It's unethical."

"So refer her to someone else. What are you seeing her for?"

"ACL reconstruction. She's waiting for clearance so she can go back to playing basketball."

"Wait this is the WNBA chick?" He asked with surprise.

"See! It's ridiculous. No way she's interested in me."

"Not what I meant. I just think now you have to go for," the smirk on his face was quickly wiped away when he looked at his friend's big sad eyes. Mark sighed, he wished his best friend could see how amazing she was sometimes. "You're making all these obstacles for yourself that aren't real. If you like this girl than give it a chance."

Callie sighed again. Fate had yet to smile down on her in the romance department. First George cheated on her, then Erica just left her, and now she had a crush on some young, hot, WNBA playing blonde. This girl was way out of her league.

* * *

Arizona had spent the rest of the her Saturday lounging around with Teddy. They ate greasy food and drank many cups of coffee while making their way through the rom-coms that Arizona owned. Then Teddy went home, and Arizona waited around for Karli to come home.

Sunday Arizona went to the Seattle U game and watched them pull off a 65-60 victory over NM State. So they would be the number one seed going into the conference tournament, which was nearly two weeks away. Arizona went out with Karli and the rest of the coaching staff for dinner to celebrate, but once the weekend was over, Arizona was back to business.

Arizona made sure to spend time on the basketball court every day. Just because she wasn't cleared to play full contact didn't mean she couldn't be getting shots up. She had to make 100 baseline jumpers from each side, 100 shots from each elbow of the free throw line, and she had to make 100 three pointers. She also took free throws sporadically during her shooting, and out of 100 taken she would track her makes which usually averaged out to 87 percent. She's also took a number of other fade away jumpers and trick shots. She practiced her left handed shots. She did two handed ball handling, dribbling with a ball in each hand. She practiced speed dribbling, and then finished with practicing one handed passes off the dribble against the wall.

She would finish drenched in sweat, arms fatigued, knee slightly swollen and so she would head to the training room and take an ice bath. She hated ice bathes, but she had come to understand them as a necessary element to the recovery process.

She also made sure to lift, as well as do cardio, and of course do the exercises that Teddy prescribed. Working out and breakfasts with Karli were pretty much the only things on her agenda these days. Now after nearly two weeks of this, Teddy advised that Arizona take a rest day.

And on her rest day Arizona was surprised to wake up with her girlfriends arms still wrapped around her.

"You're still here?" Arizona said with a lazy smile as she felt Karli wrap her arms around her tighter. The first game of the conference tournament was two days away, and as the day approached Karli had spent less and less time at home, making this a pleasant surprise.

"Hm. Girls have the morning off. Coaches have the morning off," She replied softly. Arizona turned around in her girlfriend's arms so that they were now facing each other, and Arizona snuggled into Karli's body.

"Hmmm. It's nice you don't have to rush off," Arizona mumbled before she released a content sigh.

"It really is," Karli mumbled back. They laid like that for several minutes before they both heard a low grumbling. Karli broke and started laughing, "How about I make you some breakfast? I can do omelets?" she asked, still laughing as she heard Arizona's stomach continue to grumble. Arizona finally lifted her head up from it's resting place and stared at Karli, "No, no, I'll make breakfast!" She quickly said.

"I can cook too you know," Karli feigned hurt.

"I know, it's just, you don't put-"

"Tender, love and care into omelets. I've heard that before," Karli smirked.

"Well, it's true!" Arizona giggled.

"Fine, but I do clean up!" Karli conceded.

"Deal," Arizona squealed as she jumped up on to the bed before leaping over Karli and off the bed. She practically bounded out of the room and Karli just smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend's ridiculous antics. By the time Karli reached the kitchen Arizona had already begun cooking the bacon, and so Karli began making the coffee.

"So what are your plans for today?" Karli asked as the coffee began to brew.

"I was thinking of borrowing Balto and going on a hike later," Arizona answered. "Jill and Bri don't take him out enough."

"True. Well it's a good day for a hike," Karli handed Arizona a cup of coffee. Arizona took a sip and sighed.

"That's good coffee. Your omelet is done," Arizona said as she plated the omelet. "Can I get a splash more creamer?"

"Sure babe." Karli added more cream to the coffee, and then she sat down and took a bite of her bacon, veggie omelet. "A masterpiece!" She grinned as she took a second bite. Arizona did make great breakfasts. Arizona sat down to eat now, and the two of them ate in comfortable silence.

"Thanks for breakfast," Karli said as she gave Arizona a quick kiss while clearing both of their plates.

"Thanks for doing the dishes," Arizona smirked. She hated the dishes, but Karli had never seemed to mind them. Arizona stayed nearby as Karli did the dishes.

"How are you feeling about the game?" Arizona finally asked.

"Confident. I mean, Coach is confident. As long as the girl's stay focused they should be able to win the whole thing and get the automatic bid."

"Confidence is good. I hope those girl's realize how lucky they are to have an assistant coach like you though," Arizona complemented.

"Oh they better, but actually I-" She had turned to face Arizona, and as if right on cue her phone began buzzing with incoming texts. Karli took a quick glance at them. "Dammit. I wasn't suppose to go in today for another 3 hours," Karli groaned before turning her attention back to Arizona, "I was really hoping to just lounge around with you for a while."

"I know. Me too, but you go. Be awesome," Arizona grinned, and Karli gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading out. Arizona sighed. She supposed it was time to get ready for this hike now.

* * *

Arizona had managed to borrow Balto, a husky mix and who had been named after the Balto movie. Jill and Bri having both played for Washington University found it fitting that they get a husky, and Arizona had suggested they name him Balto since he looked like a wolf. Arizona would borrow him for hikes from time to time, and on a sunny day like today she was glad she had done so.

They were halfway down the trail when Arizona took a step heading straight down, and Balto took off heading left. Since Arizona was still holding the leash she lost her balance as she stepped on flat slippery rock, and she felt her knee tweak. Her left knee. The knee that was now at nearly 7 months post-op. There was a quick jolt of pain that caused her to release a short yelp, which drew Balto back towards her.

Arizona was immediately panicked. She could swear she had heard a pop. Had she just torn her ACL again? Would she have to start this whole process all over again. Just the thought of that made her eyes well up with tears. She tried to take a few calming breaths as she reached for her cell phone clicking on one of her favorites.

They picked up and she whimpered into the phone, "Hi, I think I just hurt my knee again."

* * *

 **AN: I borrow a lot of the ACL stuff from my own experience. Had this happen to me when I was hiking with my dog (only he was a terrier not a husky).**

 **Feedback always welcome and appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Still just amazed by the support people! Reviews weren't working for a while, but I got the emails and all the nice feedback has been great and meant a lot!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arizona was lying on the table with her arm thrown across her face. To say she was disappointed by her current situation was an understatement. Callie was currently examining her knee using the Lachman's test, which required tugging, pulling, and pivoting Arizona's knee. Arizona started to tear up again when she couldn't feel the tug of her ACL, so she was grateful she had chosen to shield her face. Teddy stood nearby and patted her on the shoulder trying to comfort her, and she tried to read Callie's expression. She couldn't tell what Callie was thinking though.

Teddy had received a phone call from a panicking Arizona. After Arizona assured her that she could walk and finish her hike, they decided to meet and go see Callie. Teddy could have preformed the Lachman's test herself, but she thought it was best to see Callie right away in case more tests needed to be performed.

Meanwhile, Callie had just finished up with a bunch of post-ops when she received a call from Teddy. It wasn't unusual to receive direct calls from physical therapists when they had mutual patients, but she was surprised to hear that it was regarding Arizona. Teddy explained that Arizona had hurt her knee again. Callie desperately hoped that Arizona was alright, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she was also glad to have an excuse to see her again.

Now Callie was taking her time to examine the young athlete's knee. It was swollen, and getting a clear diagnosis was more difficult since the knee was naturally trying to protect itself from further injury. When Callie was satisfied she had learned all she could from the Lachman's test she stepped away from Arizona. She could feel the stress coming off of the blonde's body, and she imagined when Arizona finally pulled her arm away from her face she'd see very sad blue eyes.

"Arizona," Callie spoke gently. Arizona removed her arm from across her face and Callie felt her heart break a little as she saw the water that was welled up in those deep blue eyes. Arizona sat up, and cleared her throat. "So, I don't want you to panic. I could feel a pull in there, so I'm confident that you didn't rupture your graft, but I think just to be safe you might want to consider getting an MRI."

"Yeah. Yeah, I want one," Arizona was quick to answer. Hearing that her ACL was probably fine was a relief, but she needed to be certain.

"Okay, then I will see when the soonest we can get that set up then," Callie said nodding her head. She kept a smile trying to reassure Arizona, her patient, that everything would be okay.

Teddy spoke up, "So are you thinking just a sprain?"

"That seems likely. I'd like to wait until after the MRI to make a diagnosis. But, no matter what comes back, I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. Only do the exercises that Teddy gives you alright?" Callie said. Arizona couldn't meet Callie's eyes, but she nodded. Callie and Teddy had been telling her to take it easy, to not over do it or she could hurt herself and here she was.

"Arizona," Callie repeated bringing Arizona out of her thoughts. Callie didn't continue so Arizona looked up to meet her eyes. Dark brown eyes were filled with compassion and instantly made her feel a little better. "You're going to be okay. And you didn't do anything wrong? Alright?" Arizona nodded slowly, but didn't seem able to break eye contact. Callie was aware of Teddy watching closely though so she broke the trance and continued, "Good. I'll go see about that MRI." She stood up to leave with the promise of returning shortly.

"So that doesn't sound so bad?" Teddy spoke cautiously.

"Well, we don't know that it's not torn yet," Arizona huffed out. She was mad, but only with herself and her damn knee.

"If Callie wasn't confident, she wouldn't have said anything," Teddy reminded.

"I just want to play basketball," She breathed out. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "I was 4 years old when the WNBA started, and from then on my whole life has been about making it there. I didn't even finish one season."

"Yeah, well thank god you're young then. Just don't get down on yourself because of a minor setback. What do they say, 'Fall down 7 times-'"

"Stand up 8," Arizona finished.

"Yeah, stand up 8." They sat there in silence for several minutes. Teddy had no idea what Arizona was thinking about now, but at least she didn't seem as sad.

"Can you do me a favor?" Arizona asked.

"Name it," Teddy was quick to respond.

"Can you look up the video 'How Bad Do You Want It?'" Teddy gave her an inquisitive look, but was quick to pull the video up on her phone. She handed it to Arizona who pressed play. Teddy made sure to watch the video from over Arizona's shoulder. The music, the motivational speech and the video of a football player working out intensely were all doing something to Teddy.

"When you want to succeed as bad as you want to breathe, then you'll be successful," that resonated. The video continued and when it finally ended, Arizona went to hand Teddy her phone. Only Teddy was no longer standing behind her she was doing push ups on the floor. Arizona started laughing.

"It's good huh?" Arizona asked while smiling. Teddy made it to 20 push ups before she fell to the ground.

"I have to get to work," Teddy said seriously. Then she made eye contact with Arizona, and broke out into a smile as well. "Feel better?"

"Much better. Thanks for everything Teddy," Arizona said sincerely. Teddy didn't get to say anything back as Callie came strolling into the room.

"The MRI is," Callie started, but stopped and arched an eyebrow when she saw Teddy on the floor.

"Sorry," Teddy said with a grin. Callie at least saw that the both of them looked cheery. Callie was relieved to see a smile on Arizona's face, and caught herself looking at her dimples. She quickly shook her head.

"I was just saying that the MRI is all ready for you," Callie said quickly.

"Already?" Teddy asked in disbelief. Usually MRI's were booked.

"Yup, we had an opening. Arizona, as long as you hold still in there and don't make us have to start over, we should manage to stay on schedule," Callie joked. "So Teddy, she should be done in 30-40 minutes if you were planning on staying?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just go to the cafeteria or something. I need coffee," Teddy replied.

"Yeah, don't go to the cafeteria. Try the Central Pavilion, right before you hit the skybridge, there is a coffee cart there," Callie said. She cringed at the thought of anyone drinking the cafeteria coffee. It tasted like a weak tea.

"Thanks. Arizona, just text me when you are done," Teddy waited for a confirmation and then headed on her way.

Callie instantly felt jittery being alone with Arizona, but she contained her nerves. "Arizona, I'll take you down to diagnostic imaging." Was her voice higher now?

They walked down the hallway in an awkward silence. A silence that Arizona desperately wanted to break.

"So Teddy was telling me a little about your cartilage research," Arizona commented. "Real smooth," she was quick to chastise herself. Meanwhile, they had stopped in front of the elevator and Callie pressed the down button.

"Really? She mentioned that?" Callie asked in shock. "It's just that most people would find that pretty boring."

"Making cartilage in a tube is anything, but boring. That's like **the definition** of exciting innovation in medicine," Arizona said excitedly, making sure to emphasize just how impressive she thought that was. The elevator opened up, and they stepped inside.

"Well surgeons tend to find surgery a lot more impressive than research," Callie shrugged.

"I see, well I was a biomedical engineering major, so I think research can be fascinating," Arizona simply added.

"Okay, so not only are you a basketball star, you're also a brainiac?" Callie asked. She learned something knew about the blonde, and she just found her more captivating.

"Brainiac is strong term. I prefer prodigy," Arizona joked making Callie laugh. She really liked her laugh. "But I like science. I think in another life I would have liked to go to medical school," Arizona said earnestly. That was surprising for Callie to hear. She was use to the dumb jocks, and while she knew upon first meeting that Arizona was anything but dumb, to learn that she was so academic was surprising and intriguing. The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out and began walking down another long corridor.

"What kind of doctor? Don't say psychiatrist!" Callie joked. Arizona gave Callie a quizzical look.

"What's wrong with psychiatry?" Arizona asked her face turning serious while she stopped walking alongside Callie. Callie's mouth dropped open. She'd stuck her foot in it again.

"Oh, no-no, nothing's wrong with it, um, not at all-," Callie stuttered, and she turned to face Arizona to apologize, but saw the blonde covering her mouth stifling a laugh. "Oh that is just so mean," She breathed out, only now she had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. It was just so easy," Arizona said still giggling. When she finally composed herself she continued, "Maybe, it sounds silly to someone like you who's actually a surgeon, but I think if I wasn't a basketball player I would have wanted to be a surgeon."

"That's not silly at all," Callie said sincerely before asking, "Any specialty in mind?"

"Well, I've always been interested in the two opposite ends of the spectrum of life. Pediatrics and gerontology, but I think I'd want to be a pediatric surgeon just because kids can be so resilient."

"Fascinating," Callie whispered in awe, not even realizing she'd said it out loud.

"What?" Arizona asked having not caught what the doctor had said.

"No, that's really interesting," Callie was quick to spit out before she came to a stop right outside of the MRI room. "How can we be here already?" Callie asked herself before nervously saying aloud, "So I guess this is your stop."

"Yeah," Arizona said quietly. The thought that they didn't want to separate just yet crossed both of their minds as they stood there. "Thank you so much for everything Callie."

"Of course," Callie smiled. A debate was raging inside of her head about whether or not she should ask out her patient. What if she did need another surgery now? Callie needed to be her doctor. Before she could reach a final conclusion though Ray, the MRI technician, came out into the hall.

"Dr. Torres, you're here! Finally! We need to get her in that machine or I'm going to fall too far behind," He urged though Callie wasn't thrilled with his tone.

"Right. Sorry. Arizona, I'm going to leave you with Ray, he's a joy," that remark earned her an annoyed look from Ray, but it was worth it. "If I don't see you before you go, I'll make sure to call Teddy when I get the results," Callie reassured.

"Thank you," Arizona said before she turned to follow Ray who showed her to the machine, having her lay down on a table while he set her knee up, immobilizing it. He gave her the run down that it would likely take 30 minutes. He gave her some ear muffs and ear plugs to drown out the loud noise of the machine, and then he moved her body into the machine, only her lower half had to be inside. He left the room and she closed her eyes quickly falling asleep her last thoughts wondering what else Callie had wanted to say to her.

* * *

Arizona was laying down on a treatment table, both the STEM and GameReady having already been set up on her knee. Teddy activated them both, and had a seat on another treatment table nearby.

"How's it feeling?" Teddy asked.

"It's a littler sore still, probably going to hurt worse tomorrow," Arizona replied. She remembered how much worse her knee had hurt the day after her torn ACL. It swelled all throughout the night so it was very stiff the next day. She expected a repeat tonight.

"Yeah, it's going to get a little stiff," Teddy sighed.

"So... I've been thinking," Arizona began while turning her head to face Teddy. Teddy was now staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"And?" Teddy drawled.

"How do you feel about being set up?" Arizona asked.

"Absolutely not!" Teddy was quick to reply.

"Oh come on," Arizona whined.

"It's okay, really. I'm resigned to the fact that I am going to be alone for ever!" Teddy mockingly sighed. "It will just be me and my five cats."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Arizona laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm serious though, I think I know someone that you would really hit it off with."

"I'm not gay Arizona!" That earned Teddy a glare.

"I know guys too. I have binders full of eligible men, and I'm sure one of them will be able to put up with you," Arizona teased.

"Yeah, blind dates never end well for me," Teddy remarked.

"Then it won't be a date. I'll get a group together to go out, you can invite any of your friends, and that way it's super relaxed," Arizona proposed.

"You won't be going out any time soon!" Teddy was quick to remind. The last thing they needed was Arizona getting drunk and hurting her knee.

"It'll be fine. We can do it next week, and I'll wear sneakers. And I'll pass on the dancing, and not drink," she said before mumbling a quiet, "much."

"I don't know. What night are you thinking?"

"Well, Karli's probably going to have to leave town Thursday or Friday depending on which regional they are in, so I'm going to want to spend time with her before she goes, but how 'bout Saturday?"

"Well, I say we wait to hear back from Callie, but then maybe, yeah," Teddy relented. "Have you told Karli yet?"

Arizona sighed before answering, "Not yet. I don't want to tell her until I know what I'm telling her."

Whatever comment Teddy was about to offer was interrupted by the ringing of the phone in her office. She excused herself and headed in to answer, leaving Arizona alone with her thoughts. Arizona didn't know how to tell Karli she'd hurt herself. Again. Especially right now. Karli was so good to her that she knew Karli wouldn't want to leave her alone, in pain, at the apartment, but Karli needed to focus on the game the girls had in just two days. Maybe if she stayed in bed long enough Karli wouldn't notice. Arizona caught sight of Teddy walking back towards her. Teddy retook her seat on the opposite treatment table.

"So that was Callie. It's not torn. Grade 1 ACL sprain. So you aren't looking at a significant amount of time added to your recovery," Teddy said. Arizona exhaled deeply. That was definitely good news.

"Oh thank god," She muttered.

"Yeah, so you are going to actually take a few days off. I mean, off off, only ice and you can come in and do STEM, and then we can get you doing some minimal exercises, and rebuild you to where you were, but it's probably going to be a few weeks," Teddy explained.

"Really?" Arizona whined. A few weeks did not sound good.

"You do remember that we were worried about a tear right?" Teddy marveled. Arizona had already forgotten that this was good news.

"Sorry," Arizona mumbled. "Anyways, at least we can go out Saturday. I mean right? But definitely no dancing, can't risk it."

"You are so predictable," Teddy said with a shake of her head. "I mean, I just knew you'd be wanting to go out still."

"Teddy, I'm trying to help you in your quest to find a man, you should try and be a little nicer," Arizona warned.

"Right," Teddy agreed. "Anyways, we are going to Barbosa's this time."

"You didn't like Wildrose?" Arizona joked.

"No, I liked it just fine, but I told Callie we were going to Barbosa's this time."

"Callie?" Arizona questioned, a hint of nerves in her voice. Teddy didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I invited her and Colleen just now, and told her she could bring other people. I mean since I knew you were going to want to go out," Teddy shrugged. "She said she might meet us."

"You invited Callie?" Arizona asked worriedly. She tried to nonchalantly add, "What I mean is, we don't even know her that well."

"Well the little I remember from the club, she seemed like fun," Teddy offered, though she was now giving Arizona a curious look, trying to read the young blonde. However, Arizona was saved by the bell, as the GameReady alarm signaled that her 20 minutes were up.

Arizona made sure to thank Teddy for everything she had done for her that day before walking out of the training facility with a slight limp. She felt the guilt again. Another night out. A night out where she might be seeing Callie again, and her girlfriend wouldn't be there. Had she mentioned to Callie that she had a girlfriend? She knew the answer.

Two days later Arizona sat at Washington University where the the Western Athletic Conference tournament was being held. Seattle U was playing Utah Valley. The score was tied 61-61 and there were just 13 seconds left to go. The team's best player had the ball in their hands near center court. At 8 seconds to go they started to dribble towards the three point line, and then a screen was set on the defender. The girl used the screen, taking two hard dribbles towards the basket. Just the tiniest bit of separation was all that was needed for the girl to rise up, and shoot with two seconds left. The entire gym watched the ball travel towards the basket. 1 second left. The ball barely hit the rim as it traveled straight down through the net. The buzzer sounded, and the game was over. The crowd was mostly silent as the gym full of Seattle University fans watched the Utah Valley University women's basketball team celebrate their upset over the number 1 seed. There would be no NCAA tournament for Seattle University.

* * *

 **AN:** **Well then... things don't really seem to be lining up for ol' Arizona Robbins.**

 **It's Grey's Day, which means I'll be drinking some wine. Good luck to all, and hopefully something good happens for our girls or it's going to be a very long summer.**

 **Feedback always welcome and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So updates might be coming a little slower with summer being here, but I do plan on continuing with the story (no matter how disappointed I was with the finale).**

 **For the start of this chapter, trying something a little different. See if it works out okay. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Three days prior**

 _"Oh that's great news!"_

 _"Yeah, definitely going to be a relief for her."_

 _"I'll say. I bet one of the first things she asks me about is going out next weekend."_

 _"You're kidding me?"_

 _"Nope. Though, to be fair to her I guess it's because she's excited for me to meet a friend of hers."_

 _"Oh! A potential Prince Charming? I like the sound of that. But just remember that if it doesn't work out there were a lot of interested girls over at Wildrose."_

 _"Oh shut up! I still can't believe I told you that. Hell, I can't believe I was that drunk... Hey, you should come out with us next weekend. You can bring Colleen, and some other friends if you want. We were thinking Saturday. Barboza's."_

 _"Oh yeah? Okay, well don't count me in, but maybe. Depends on work.'_

 _"I understand. Anyways, I better go tell her the good news, but hopefully we see you Saturday."_

 _"Alright. Sounds good."_

 _"So that was Callie. It's not torn..._

 **Now**

"So there is no way for them to be in the tournament now?" Arizona heard Teddy ask her over the phone.

"Not really. Because of strength of schedule they probably won't be selected by the committee, which means they really needed to win the tournament for the automatic bid," Arizona responded.

"And how's Karli doing?" Teddy hadn't spent much time with Karli, but she definitely was a fan of hers.

"She's fine. I mean disappointed, but she understands that there can only be one winner, and the other team played out of their minds. I guess Mel, the head coach, was pretty nasty to the girls after the game."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, well unfortunately that happens sometimes too. Karli should be back from a meeting with her shortly though. Oh actually, I hear her now so I got to go."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye," Arizona said into the phone before ending the call. She got up off the couch and gingerly walked towards the kitchen where she found Karli pulling a beer out of the fridge. "Didn't go so well huh?" Arizona asked. She knew the answer since Karli rarely drank.

"Mel was... I don't know, kind of a nightmare. First, with the way she treated the girls yesterday, and then with me today. Oh, and poor Andy looked like he was going to be driven to tears at some of the things she said to him," Karli said before taking her first swig of the light beer.

"Well, why's she so mad at you guys?" Arizona questioned. They were assistants, the couldn't actually play in the game, nor were they in charge of decision making. That was Mel's job.

"She said we didn't do a good enough job at helping her manage time," Karli said with a dumbfounded look on her face. "It's weird to because she is literally always so nice to me, and we've gotten really close, but this is a nasty side of Mel that I hope goes away soon. Anyways, I'm sorry babe. You didn't have to walk over here I would have come to you," she added while nodding her head towards Arizona's knee. In the end Arizona had chosen honesty with Karli since that is what they always did. They were alway upfront and honest with one another, and just as Arizona had known she would, Karli had done her best to wait on her hand and foot. Arizona had managed to still force Karli to perform her assistant coaching duties though.

"It's alright. I needed to stretch it out a little bit anyways. All I've done today is talk to Teddy on the phone, I hate being so stagnant."

"I know, but soon. How's Teddy?"

"Good. Actually, we are going out this weekend. Saturday. I didn't think you'd be able to make it, but since my smoking hot girlfriend is now available, I was hoping she'd go out with me?" Arizona was smiling on the outside, but she felt the nerves hit her stomach. Maybe Callie wouldn't show.

"Oh really? Who is this girlfriend?" Karli jested, meanwhile Arizona nervously chuckled. "Sure though, could really use the night out. Jill and Bri going too?"

"More than likely. They don't pass up on night out. And Henry is going. I'm actually trying to push him in Teddy's direction."

"Oh. Oh! I can definitely see that working."

"Right?" Arizona chuckled. Henry and Teddy had the potential to be a lovely pairing, and of course Karli saw it too.

"You should invite Kepner," Karli commented.

"Kepner?" Arizona whined. April Kepner was a soccer player who played for the Seattle Reign. She and Arizona had met at a charity event, but the red head had managed to talk Arizona's ear off. They would hang out from time to time, but only after Arizona would give in to April's borderline harassment.

"Come on. You know she admires you. Plus this could buy you a few months before you have to hang out with her again, and this way you don't really have to spend time with her," Karli reasoned.

"Oh my gosh. My smoking hot girlfriend is a genius," Arizona quipped.

"But going out won't be bad for your knee right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I either won't dance or I'll keep in the zone," Arizona emphasized what "the zone" was by keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground, her knees with a slight bend, and both arms bent just at the elbow. She then proceeded to just slightly twist her hips and arms side to side. This definitely did not qualify as dancing.

"Please do that!" Karli giggled. Her dork of a girlfriend was cute.

* * *

Arizona looked hot. She went with a more casual look as she wore her classic black vans, and some jeans shorts, and black tank top under her red and black flannel, but she rocked that classic look. She was angry though. Or maybe annoyed was the more appropriate term.

"She can't wait until Monday?"

"I guess not," Karli shrugged. "Look I'm really sorry, I was excited too," Karli added.

"Just tell her no for once," Arizona said her voice laced with annoyance. Everyday this week Karli had stayed late at the office. It was Arizona's understanding that Mel really needed Karli to finish going over highlight films from potential recruits. Apparently now she had to get letters out by the next day.

"I told her I had plans, but if she needs me to do this then what am I going to say? She's my boss," Karli tried to explain, but she could see that Arizona was not pleased by this.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, you can't send out the letters anyway?" Arizona reasoned.

"Then she probably wants to email. Arizona, I'm sorry that I can't go out, but Mel-"

"Is monopolizing _all_ your time!" Arizona interrupted. "We need to do something together Karli. And not just hang out in this apartment, we," Arizona gestured between the both to emphasize, "Never do anything!" Her voice had raised slightly, she needed Karli to understand. Every time they had plans, these plans seemed to fall apart. That was bad enough, but tonight she really needed Karli by her side.

"You know Arizona, I get that you are bored, and angry that you can't play basketball right now, but I don't appreciate you taking it out on me. This is my job, and whenever you've been busy playing or going to coach at camps or speak at events, I have always supported you," Karli responded her voice now stern. She paused, and gave Arizona a hard stare, Arizona could read the disappointment in those eyes before Karli finally sighed, "I think it would be nice if you could support me for once."

She didn't give Arizona a chance to say anything as she turned around and walked out of their bedroom and out of their apartment. Arizona grimaced as she heard the apartment door slam shut.

"Shit," She huffed out. She was messing up everything.

* * *

Introductions had gone swimmingly. Arizona didn't have that gleam in her blue eyes, but she'd managed to put on a smile and introduce Teddy and Henry. They seemed to really be hitting it off as they were drinking and laughing together at the bar. All the other members of Teddy and Arizona's group seemed to be out on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Arizona was stuck at a booth with April who was trying to talk her ear off. She already was talkative to begin with, but add in the alcohol and Arizona was concerned her ears would start to bleed soon. However, as badly as she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to be overly rude to the red head so she smiled and nodded at everything she said. Arizona wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying though, she was still brooding over her fight with Karli.

"You're smiling, but something has got your panties in a bunch," Arizona heard huskily said into her ear as she felt someone slide in to sit next to her. She instantly felt heat radiate through her entire body, and turned to greet the new arrival.

"Calliope," Arizona said grinning widely. She chuckled as she saw Callie give her a questioning look, but her head also swayed side to side slighlty, she had clearly been drinking.

"How'd you know my name?" Callie managed to ask.

"It was on your lab coat," Arizona answered. Callie simply nodded her approval at the answer before asking, "So what are you mad about?"

"What?" Truthfully, Arizona had forgotten that she was angry, all her attention having turned to Callie, but now that she was reminded she wanted to avoid the subject all together.

"I'm good," She said before quickly moving on to introductions since she was reminded that April was still sitting next to her, "Callie, this is April. April, this is Callie."

"April, it's so good to meet you," Callie yelled enthusiastically, and April returned a polite, "Nice to meet you too," but she was clearly distracted. Callie followed the redheads gaze, and her grin widened.

"Oh, that's Jackson," She said to April before yelling, "Hey Jackson, get over here!" Arizona recognized him as one of the doctor's at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and realized Callie must have brought some people along. Meanwhile, April was mortified that Callie had called the man over to them, and now this handsome gentleman was approaching.

"Jackson, this is April, and this is Arizona," at that moment Callie made a show of putting her hand on the small of Arizona's back, and used her eyes while nodding her head to indicate to Jackson that April was interested. He flashed his Avery smile and shook April's hand. Not long after, he and April left the table to dance, leaving Callie and a nervous Arizona alone.

"I'm glad you could make it," Arizona said loudly over the music.

"Me too," Callie quickly answered.

"Did Colleen come too?" Arizona asked trying to keep the conversation going. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to keep the conversation in the "friendly" topics. She didn't want to do or say anything that Callie could misinterpret. She'd feared she'd done enough of that already.

"No, unfortunately she had to work," Callie feigned disappointment, and then threw Arizona a wink. Apparently, Arizona's plan had already backfired. "Jackson, my roommate Cristina, her best friend Meredith, and my friend Mark are the only other people I know here. Cristina is why I'm so drunk. She made me do tequila shots!" The last sentence came out as a whine which brought a fit of laughter to Arizona.

"Don't laugh as me," Callie whined again, giving Arizona a light shove.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're drunk, and adorable," Arizona managed to get out. Callie wanted to argue, wanted to tell Arizona that she was badass and not adorable, but watching Arizona laugh, watching the way her whole body shook with laughter distracted her.

When Arizona finally composed herself, Callie leaned in close and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Arizona froze. She did want to dance with Callie, and to dance with Callie wouldn't be a bad thing, it wouldn't be cheating, but she needed to make sure that Callie knew she had a girlfriend. Maybe now would be a good time to drop a hint, to say she would love to dance with Callie, but she that she needs to give her girlfriend a quick phone call first. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything a man interrupted them.

"Hey Callie, I'm heading out, but give me a call when you a need a ride," He said to Callie.

"Mark, we just got here, you can't leave" Callie drunkenly whined.

"I know, I'm just- I'm not feeling it tonight," Mark gloomily replied. Callie was honestly a little thrown seeing Mark like this, but she figured it was Lexie related drama.

"Mark, at least meet Arizona! Arizona this is Mark," Callie excitedly introduced.

"Oh this is Blondie," Mark's mood seemed to pick up in an instant. "Nice to meet you," He added with a wink which made Arizona cringe a little, but she politely stuck out her hand, and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"Mark, Arizona and I were just going to dance- Wait! Your knee!" Callie said wide-eyed as the realization that maybe dancing wasn't a good idea. Before Arizona could even begin to formulate a response Mark jumped in.

"Oh, in that case Torres, I'll dance with you," Mark offered. Arizona did not like that plan at all.

"Actually, my knee feels great. I'd love to dance with you Calliope," Arizona said while quickly standing, and holding out her hand for Callie to take.

Mark smiled slyly at Arizona, and then quickly bent down to whisper in Callie's ear, "She's the jealous type. I like her." He was quickly met with Callie's brilliant white smile, but since Arizona couldn't hear what the man had said, she was quietly seething. Her green-eyed monster was making itself known to her, and in that moment all she could think about was how much she disliked the idea of anyone else dancing with Callie, and she didn't like this Mark.

"It was so good to meet you Matt," She said with a fake smile, and gently pulled Callie away and towards the dance floor while Callie waved behind her to Mark while sniggering at the fact that Arizona had called him the wrong name. Mark just gently shook his head while smiling at the pair of them. Between Callie and himself, "At least one of us is getting lucky," he thought.

Arizona began leading them through the crowd of people, and towards the center of the mass of gyrating bodies. Her hand was held low behind her, and Callie was tightly holding on, and allowing herself to be gently pulled along. Instead of looking at the people she was bumping into she was looking at their joined hands, well actually at Arizona's ass, and she desperately wanted to get her hands on that firm buttocks. Well, she had known Arizona was an athlete.

Arizona was beginning to feel nervous. She had felt confident when she dragged Callie out onto the dance floor, but now she was concerned about their actual dancing? Would they dance facing each other with a little space, would they be back to front grinding into one another? She didn't know, but as they came to a stop it seemed Callie had the answer as she quickly reached for Arizona's hips, grabbing them lightly, and pressed her front up against Arizona. Arizona released a quick sigh and then settled in, as she began to sway along to the beat of the music with Callie.

They didn't speak. The music was too loud for that, but they continued to dance. Arizona never really liked to refer to "grinding" as dancing, but she had to admit she enjoyed it. She held on to Callie's hands keeping them at her hips to avoid any wandering. She was scared that if she allowed Callie's hands to wander that she wouldn't be able to tell her to stop, that she would enjoy it too much. She wasn't even drunk, she'd barely had anything to drink at all, yet she was completely intoxicated by the feel of Callie behind her. They both quickly worked up a sweat because of their movement's, but also the heat that came with being in the center of the dance floor, maybe there was another reason that Arizona was working up a sweat. Her brain kept telling her that she couldn't possibly be aroused by this, as it was awkward, but her body? Her body was quickly betraying her.

Arizona scanned the floor in front of her and spotted April with Jackson, they looked more then comfortable as for a moment April was completely bent over, grinding hard into Jacksons front as he tightly held onto her hips. Then she stood up, flipping her hair before completely leaning back into Jackson, turning her head so that they could make out on the dance floor. Damn. Arizona didn't know that April had that in her.

"What is it?" Callie asked, yelling into Arizona's ear, as Arizona had completely stopped moving, instead she was starring at the pair of them sucking face, Arizona's mouth was even slightly open with shock.

"She's a virgin," Arizona shouted, she had to repeat herself to be heard, "SHE'S A VIRGIN!"

"What? Who?" Callie looked around and then finally saw Jackson and the redhead, April, who had been sitting with Arizona earlier. "She's a virgin?"

"Yeah. Jackson wouldn't..." Arizona hated the thought, but she would hate it even more if something happened to April, regardless of the fact that April could irritate her no end.

"God no!" Callie exclaimed in shock. She had witnessed how he had stuck up for his friend's in the past, and how even during their short lived romance, he had treated Lexie with nothing but respect. He was the kind of guy that respected women, but at the same time she understood why Arizona would ask. "I mean, we can go check in with them, but he wouldn't... he wouldn't do anything she wasn't okay with," Callie cringed, this was not the kind of thing she wanted to be discussing with Arizona. It was neither cute nor sexy.

"Okay," Arizona replied. She did make a mental note that she would at least go talk with April to see how she was doing. She grabbed Callie's hands again and set them back on her hips as she began to grind lightly into Callie. They gyrated side to side until the song came to an end. They would have continued, but the Arizona spotted Teddy, who was dancing with Henry. She did not want Teddy to see them.

"Hey, I'm kind of thirsty," Arizona shouted, and Callie nodded, allowing herself to once again be lead by Arizona, but this time back towards the bar. They ordered drinks and then headed back to their booth, remarkably still abandoned.

Everything about this situation was telling Arizona that she needed to tell Callie the truth. That she was playing with fire. That she would do something she would deeply regret. It was obvious that Callie liked her, and that she liked Callie, but she had a girlfriend. A remarkable girlfriend. Sure, they had had an argument, but it was nothing. Arizona loved Karli. Which was why her brain was telling her get out of this situation. To tell Callie goodnight, and leave. But instead, she quickly finished her drink, and asked "So tell me about your Cartilage research?"

* * *

 **AN: Oh dancing! Or grinding, which is not really dancing, it's more like having sex on the dance floor, but we know the doctor's of Grey's are really all horny teenagers, so this seems appropriate.**

 **I got a little stuck on this chapter because I had planned on moving the story a little further along, but the next thing I knew I was at 3,000+ words and not close to finished so next chapter is continuation of the same night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I got extra motivated on Memorial Day, and wrote most of this chapter then. Thanks again for all the follows and reviews/comments!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"So tell me about your Cartilage research?" If Arizona had asked anyone else that type of question she would have cringed, but she knew that it was just the right thing to ask Callie. The brunette's eyes instantly lit up, and she began to share some of the highlights from her research.

The fact that Callie Torres was explaining this all while she was intoxicated made it even more enjoyable as she was rambling, and then would realize that she had drunkenly forgotten something, and would have to rewind a little. However, Arizona was able to follow along.

"So you coax the cartilage cells to multiply using the SPH2 enzyme, do you think the cartilage is going to be able to grow on it's own within the knee? Or is it going to be a procedure where it needs to be transferred?" Arizona asked thoughtfully. Even in her drunken haze Callie was impressed. Her excitement only grew at the opportunity to answer questions.

"Definitely transferrable. So like an OATS procedure, only there will be no need to harvest cartilage from a source within the person. But, but, but... oh, yeah, so I'm still doing some research though, trying to identify the molecular pathways in cartilage regeneration, and if I can do that, I think I can get the stem cells and SPH2 to rebuild cartilage already inside the knee so that it would become a very minimal procedure," Callie stated proudly. Where normally Callie would just lightly broach the topic of her research Callie could tell that Arizona was genuinely interested.

"You're basically on your way to curing osteoarthritis. That's amazing! You're amazing!" Arizona praised, beaming, but she quickly tried to reign in her enthusiasm, and took a long sip of her water. Callie looked curiously over at the blonde. She still knew so little about her, but wanted to know everything.

"How old were you when you started playing basketball?"

"I was 4. My dad hung a backboard and rim over our garage, and gave me this tiny kid's basketball. I played with it for 2 days before telling him I wanted a big girl's ball," Arizona said, which made Callie laughed. Then Arizona continued, "A few weeks later he took me to a WNBA game in Sacramento. He figured it would be a good way to break the news that he was being deployed." Arizona had said the words all with a smile, but Callie could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Arizona quickly added, "Marines."

"Gotcha, and he..." Callie didn't know how to finish the question. Arizona looked at her with confusion until she realized what Callie was trying to ask, and she quickly shook her head.

"Died? God no. No. He's fine. My brother's dead, but my dad is just fine," The words spilled out of her mouth quickly, and with little emotion. Callie's eyes widened in shock over how nonchalantly the blonds had uttered those words. She opened her mouth to say how sorry she was, but Teddy and Henry sat down at the booth. Arizona broke into a wide grin, though her eyes darted over at Callie for just a moment.

Truthfully, she had never meant to tell Callie any of that. The only person in her immediate life who knew anything about Tim was Karli. She also felt guilty for dropping a bomb like that on Callie. Just blurting out that her brother was dead like that, she didn't know what she was thinking. Maybe, she was thinking about anything at all. She just felt comfortable with Callie, and felt she could tell her anything, but now she was relieved that Teddy and Henry had come back to the table to serve as a distraction. She quickly glanced over at Callie, reading the worry in her eyes, and it made Arizona's heart melt a little to see the concern etched on the brunettes face. She quickly shifted her attention away from the beauty seated next to her.

Henry and Callie were introduced, and the four of them started chatting, before Teddy and Henry headed back out onto the dance floor. Then April and Jackson joined them, and Arizona got her chance to speak with April, who was perhaps a little buzzed, but definitely not drunk, definitely still of sound mind. Arizona thought about teasing April about what she'd seen on the dance floor, but thought better of it. Imagine how much more talkative April would be then? Jackson offered to drop April off at home (he had an Uber coming), and she eagerly accepted. Arizona and Callie shared a knowing look, both smirking, before Arizona quickly looked down at her drink taking another long sip of her water. She had insisted that Callie only drink water for the remainder of the night, and decided to join her.

Callie had a hard time reading Arizona. Maybe she was shy? Nervous about the attention Callie was giving her? She could swear Arizona would be flirting with her too, but then she was change course, and Callie wondered what was wrong. Why was she fighting this? She knew one thing for sure and that was that she really liked Arizona. She was attractive, but also very smart, funny, and Callie had found it adorable when Arizona had insisted she only drink water. She thought about how just 10 minutes ago Arizona had rummaged through her large bag and searched for a tiny bottle of ibuprofen and then told Callie to take them to avoid a hangover. She started laughing at the thought.

"What?" Arizona asked grinning. She didn't know what Callie was laughing about, but she enjoyed hearing the sound. It was a deep and hearty, carefree laugh that encompassed Callie's vivacious spirit. Callie stood up still laughing, but held out her hand, while lightly shaking her head.

"Dance with me?" She asked gently. Arizona couldn't really hear the words over the music, but she knew what had been asked regardless, and she was taken by the vulnerability with which Callie had asked them. As if she was really going to say no. She took the offered hand, and stood up, but at that precise moment the lights inside of Barboza's came on.

The club was closing, and the crowd began to file out and it was like the spell had been broken. Arizona quickly grabbed her purse, and slipped out past Callie. She was still holding her hand, and she began to lead them through the crowd. Callie once again allowed herself to be dragged through the swarm of people, until they were finally back outside in the cool Seattle streets. Once outside, Arizona released Callie's hand before she began fidget. Callie was starring at her, but Arizona seemed to refuse to look at her. Callie didn't understand the rush to get outside nor the sudden change in energy. Was Arizona looking to leave? Did she want Callie to leave? Or was she reading it wrong? Maybe Arizona wanted her to kiss her? Callie was beyond confused. Maybe, she should just say goodnight.

"Ah, so-" Callie began.

"Follow me," Arizona cut her off, and began walking along the crowded sidewalk. Callie starred after her confused, but when Arizona began to slip out of view, she rushed to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Callie asked loudly. The streets were still packed, and Callie was struggling to keep up with the younger woman who was weaving in and out of the traffic of people while tossing glances over her shoulder, smiling, and making sure she hadn't lost the ortho surgeon. Callie could once again feel that shift within Arizona. This was the playful and flirty Arizona.

"You'll see. We're almost there," Arizona yelled back over here shoulder. All Callie saw ahead of them was a Shell gas station. Callie couldn't imagine why Arizona wanted to bring her there, but then she became distracted by a heavenly aroma. Food. There, right next to the gas station was a food truck that was brightly decorated with LED lights.

"This is the best hot dog stand!" Arizona said excitedly. Arizona's mouth began to water with anticipation. Callie hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she smelled food, but that was also what alcohol and dancing did to her. Made her exceptionally hungry. Which made her very disappointed that the line was so long.

"I'll be right back," Arizona said before wandering off to the front of the line. She began talking to the cook. Callie saw them laughing together, and then watched as he handed over two hot dogs. Arizona thanked him and then rushed back to Callie.

"How did you manage that?" Callie asked in awe. The line had to have close to 30 people in it, and he just handed the blonde 2 hot dogs.

"Oh, he always let's me cut the line, and I don't have to pay. He just says he likes for me to stop by and say hi," Arizona said shrugging. "Here take this."

Arizona handed Callie a hot dog, but it was not what Callie was expecting.

"That has cream cheese, pineapple and cheese on it, mine has cream cheese, grilled onions and cheese. So I say we eat about half, and then switch," Arizona took a bite and then talked with a mouthful of hot dog, "Cuz you have got to try this one. It's so good."

Callie took a bite, and she would not have been able to tell someone if it was her hunger or the alcohol or the hot dog itself, but she could tell them that this was the best tasting hot dog experience she had ever had.

"Oh that is so good," she mumbled, her mouth full of hot dog.

"I know right?" came the rhetorical response. Arizona had already finished eating her half and now she was impatiently waiting for Callie in order to switch. The moment Callie was half way Arizona reached for the hot dog and traded.

"So what do I do in order to get them to give me free hot dogs," Callie jokingly asked.

"I swear, one day he started talking to me, and then he didn't make me pay, and told me to just come to the front of the line and he would give me hot dogs. I just have to say hi."

"Well, for something this good, you are truly blessed," Callie said, and then took her final bite. She was sad it was all gone. She understood why the line was so long. She would have willingly stood in line for one of these things.

"So, I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to be such a... buzzkill, you know the thing about Tim, my brother," Arizona mumbled, she seemed to be looking at anything other than Callie. She seemed embarrassed.

"Arizona, you don't ever have to apologize for something like that. I'm- I'm really sorry. I can't imagine how hard that was for you, for your family." It was the sincerity in Callie's voice that finally forced Arizona to look at her. This was someone Arizona could trust.

"It- it was. He was my older brother, and I- well he wanted to make our father proud. He wanted to be a Marine just like our dad and our granddad, but he got shot," Arizona shrugged like it was a common occurrence, spoke the words as if it was a normal sentence, but she could feel the cold sweep into her bones. Callie saw her shiver, and quickly removed her leather jacket, draping it around the smaller woman's shoulders. Arizona inhaled deeply, and she enjoyed the scent from the jacket, it was a delicious smell, but unique, just like Callie.

"I keep being such a buzzkill,"Arizona groaned with annoyance, and began to turn away from Callie in frustration, but Callie reached for both her wrists, grabbing them gently before dragging her hands to softly grasp pale fingers. Callie's thumbs began to lightly stroke the top of Arizona's hands, and she could hear the younger woman inhale sharply.

"Arizona, you could never be a buzzkill," Callie spoke gently. "And you have nothing to feel sorry about. You might be a superstar, but you have feelings just like the rest of us," Callie tried to joke. It made Arizona roll her eyes, but Callie saw the hint of amusement, and took a small step forward. Then Arizona finally made eye contact with Callie.

"Thank you for the jacket," Arizona said. Callie nodded. She had nothing left to say at this point. The intensity she felt from those blue eyes stole the words from out of her mouth, took the breath from out of her lungs.

Callie was gazing into Arizona's eyes, and it was as if in that moment it was just the two of them. They weren't surrounded by hundreds of other drunkards, they weren't standing standing near a hot dog stand currently blasting music, and they weren't standing in the middle of a gas station. Callie only had eyes for Arizona, and she knew that she had to kiss this girl. She had found that spark she desperately craved, and those pink lips were begging her to be kissed. She began to lean forward.

Arizona saw Callie begin to lean forward and her heart rate quickly accelerated. She unconsciously held her breath, giddy with anticipation. She glanced at Callie's full, red, luscious lips. She was going to let Callie kiss her. She wanted Callie to kiss her, and for a fleeting moment she could think of nothing else.

Callie closed her eyes as she finally leaned in the rest of the way. She made contact, but she could tell it wasn't lips she was kissing, but a soft cheek. Arizona must have turned her head at the last moment. It wasn't what Callie had been hoping for, but she placed a slow sensuous kiss on her cheek regardless, relishing the feeling of the soft skin pressed against tingling lips. This time she could feel Arizona shiver before she heard a whispered "Callie." She pulled away and looked into Arizona's eyes. Callie hadn't known what to expect when she looked into those blue eyes, but she had definitely not anticipated the disappointed look in them.

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered before adding, "I have a girlfriend. I- I should go." Callie felt soft thumbs caressing her own before watching Arizona take off her leather jacket, quickly handing it to her, and then turning around and walking away.

* * *

Arizona needed to see Karli. She knew it was late, but she also knew where Karli would be. Arizona had no idea what she was doing. She felt **completely** lost, like she was screwing everything up. Arizona took a cab from Capitol Hill to Seattle U's athletic complex. She rushed inside and headed towards Karli's office. Who cared that it was nearly three AM now? She looked in through the plexiglass, and was stunned by what she saw.

Her girlfriends back was to her and she was currently kissing someone else. Arizona made no move to enter the office, she was simply stunned.

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 **AN: So Callie finally made a move and Arizona left her to go find Karli who is currently kissing someone in her office.**

 **When I was in Seattle, my buddies took me to Capitol Hill for Halloween (I was dressed as Callie Torres!), we hit up Barboza's and then my friend took us to the hot dog truck outside the Shell gas station, and she really does get to cut in line and get hot dogs for free. I had drank some, but not a whole lot, and I feel like the two hot dogs I tried were the greatest things I had ever had. So you know, if you are ever in Seattle...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Much shorter chapter, but already at work on the next.**

 **Every update I'm amazed and thrilled by the response so thanks again everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Her girlfriend's back was to her and she was currently kissing someone else. Arizona made no move to enter the office, she was simply stunned.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Then she saw Karli push the person away from her before hearing a loud smack. Whoever just kissed Karli was now holding their face, and Arizona imagined that there would be a nice hand print there. "Well I don't think she's cheating on me?" Arizona thought. Arizona couldn't make out what was being said, just that Karli was very, very angry, but soon the door to Karli's office opened and someone rushed out, not looking where they were going and ran right into Arizona. It was Mel.

"Arizona," Mel said in shock, not daring to move.

"Mel," Arizona set a hard glare, one which made the taller woman feel like shrinking.

"I-I," Mel stuttered before she was saved by Karli's voice softly calling Arizona's name who turned to face her as Mel scurried off.

"How much of that did you see?" Karli asked nervously.

"I saw you guys kissing-"

"She kissed me!" Karli quickly corrected.

"I figured. I saw the slap too. So what happened?" Arizona asked while rubbing her temples. It had already been one hell of a night, and it didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon. Karli began to pace, she seemed frazzled, and spoke animatedly.

"Well she came into my office, about an hour ago, and starting talking with me. She apologized, told me she was so sorry for how she treated me this week, and that she felt really pressured to win blah blah blah, and then I told her that I understood. Then we just talked for a little bit, but eventually I tried dropping hints that it was getting late. I just wanted to finish up work. Ya know? So I could get the hell out of here, and maybe get a little extra time off to spend with you. That's when thing's got really weird. She started complimenting me on how great of a coach I was, and then she got flirty, which she's done a little of before, but it seemed harmless you know?" Karli stopped her pacing and turned to Arizona for a confirmation, and Arizona nodded. She knew all about harmless flirting. Karli took a deep breath before continuing, "So she's flirting, and she starts to tell me how pretty I am, and how 'Arizona is so lucky,' and then she said, and this creeped me out, 'but no one knows you the way I do,' and I was like 'what do you mean?'" Karli's acted out her reaction, arms held out in front of her. "Then she's like 'Oh come on, we've been skirting around each other for months,' and when I told her I didn't know what the hell she was talking about she started telling me about how I always chose her over you. And, she's nuts, but I'm an idiot because it was only right in that moment that I realized why she always wanted my help. Why she always needed me to work late. She wanted to keep me away from you. Like every single time we were suppose to go out she asked me to do work, and because I worked she thought I was choosing her. I told her I wasn't choosing her, that I have an amazing girlfriend who I love," Karli's ramblings came to an abrupt end as she just stood there shaking her head. "And that's when she kissed me," She spoked slowly to emphasize those words.

Her eyes plead with Arizona to believe her, and Arizona did believe her. If she had managed to accurately follow Karli's story, it all did make a lot of sense. She also didn't believe Karli would ever do something to hurt her like that. Regardless she felt an important question needed to be asked.

"And you don't have feelings for Mel?"

"God no!" Karli answered quickly before calmly going on to add. "And that's what I told her after I slapped her and quit. God! I'm so stupid Arizona. I thought this whole time she actually respected me. That she always wanted me coming in to help her because she thought I was a good coach, that she respected my opinion. Not because she thought I was a hot piece of ass or just to try and keep me away from you." Karli was always the more high spirited one of the two, which made it difficult for Arizona to see her so dejected.

"Hey, you are a great coach. Okay? Don't let that idiot make you think otherwise. Do you- what about a harassment claim? I mean she can't be taking advantage of her position like that," Arizona's fists were clenched. She wanted to focus on being supportive of Karli, but she was also so mad that Mel would try to use her position to take advantage of Karli.

"No, I just want this over with. I don't want to see her ever again," Karli definitively stated.

"But you quit your job? She should be fired!" Arizona was actually surprised the amount of venom that dripped from her voice as she said those last words. Karli was surprised by the ferocity as well.

"Arizona, I... well it definitely wasn't the outcome I was hoping for, but I think I would have ended up quitting anyway," Karli spoke hesitantly. There was a lot she had meant to discuss with Arizona.

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved coaching?" Arizona asked clearly surprised.

"I do. I love it. Actually I got a job offer, well a few job offers. But I got offered a head coaching job," Karli nervously stated.

"Karli, that's great news!" Arizona said beaming. "Which jobs? I mean, which one do you want to take?"

"Well, NYU offered me head coach."

"Oh," Arizona didn't know what else to say. She hadn't been expecting that all. Suddenly she understood why Karli had neglected to share this news with her.

"I mean, I know they are only a D3 school, but I still think it would be a great experience, ya know?" Karli said. She was trying to focus on the less important aspects of the offer instead of the fact that she would have to move across the country if she took the job.

"Yeah. Definitely, but New York? And I didn't even know you got the offer? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Arizona's head was beginning to throb, and she had barely drank anything that night. She felt like she was being bombarded with thoughts, and emotions, and new information.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk with you about it, but every time I was about to mention it, something else came up."

"New York?" Arizona asked quietly. She didn't know how to feel about it. How was she suppose to feel about her girlfriend and best friend moving across the country?

"Sweetie I know it would be hard, but we could make it all work out. I mean I could still spend a lot of time out here in the summer, and when you aren't in season you could come out and visit me. If anyone could make long distance work, it'd be us. And I don't want to put pressure on you, but if you tell me not to take it I won't. I'll find another job," Karli said with sincerity. Karli was not willing to give up Arizona.

"I don't really know what to say, but you can't turn down this opportunity, least of all for me," Arizona stated.

"Arizona, you're the most important reason to turn it down. But I don't think I have to, we can make this work." Karli went to her desk and started rummaging through the drawer. "This is never in a million years how I wanted to break any of this news to you. I had a plan, you know?" Karli turned and faced Arizona, her cheeks now flushed. "But, all this has happened tonight, and I'm so stressed out, I'm so mad at Mel, but just being with you, I feel better. I feel better because we work. You and me, we work so well together, and I just know when I look at you, we can get through anything. So if I take this job, and we have to be a long distance relationship, I don't want to be your girlfriend. I want you to know that I see a future for us, a forever." Karli got down on one knee in front of Arizona. "I want you to be my fiancé." A small box was snapped open. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Arizona stood there looking down at Karli, admiring her. She could imagine a lifetime of happy moments. She could see a forever for them too.

* * *

 **AN: So I just want people to know, that I always planned for Mel to make a move on Karli, but for Karli to not reciprocate. I didn't just change that to spite anyone :) I know some of you are probably disappointed.**

 **Callie will be in the next update.**

 **Would love to hear what you all think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I'm half Peruvian and all, but my Spanish still sucks, so I just made it a little short thing. I tried.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"I got left! At a Shell gas station!" Callie was pacing back and forth inside an on-call room. "I mean, we weren't out together, together, but I mean Jesus. She just let me try and kiss her, and then left me standing there in middle of a fucking gas station! Soy una idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!" She emphasized how stupid she felt by hitting herself in the head."Voy a estar solita toda mi vida. Tal vez necesito ir a un convento."

Mark grabbed Callie by her two shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Hey! Stop speaking Spanish because I have to go to surgery in a minute and I don't speak Spanish." Callie took a deep breath and then looked at Mark.

"It's just... I really liked her Mark," Callie said sadly. She sat down on the couch, and just collapsed into it. She looked like a defeated woman, and it crushed Mark to see his best friend so dispirited.

"I know you did. Weird thing is I think she liked you too."

"Obviously not," Callie huffed.

"Hey, obviously she has her own issues. She was giving you mixed signals when she's the one with a girlfriend. That's on her, not you. Just don't let this get you down again. She didn't work out, but the next one might."

"It's just humiliating. I mean I still have to see her as my patient." It had been a little over two weeks since the almost kiss, but the anxiety of it all caught up with Callie now that she would finally have to see Arizona.

"Oh yeah. That's why you should never mix business and pleasure. Ouch!" He yelped following the punch Callie landed on his chest.

"You're the one who told me to go for it!" Callie growled.

"Since when do you listen to me," Mark quickly defended, throwing his hands up before quickly checking his watch, and then walking towards the door. "I got to go though, but Callie if you drag me to an on-call room again, I expect it to be for recreational activities," He said with a wink, quickly exiting and shutting the door behind him as he heard something slam against the door.

* * *

Arizona walked nervously through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West. She was heading to her appointment with Callie. Her appointment that had been postponed twice already. Officially, she was told it was because Callie, Dr. Torres, was pulled into emergency surgeries, but unofficially, she knew Callie was avoiding her. Not that she blamed her in the slightest. Arizona had clutched in her hand a small piece of paper with the names of several other orthopedic surgeons in the Seattle area. She was going to ask Callie for a referral because it no longer seemed like a good idea for Callie to be her doctor.

She entered Seattle Grace Mercy West's training room, and was surprised to see another doctor there instead. A doctor she did not recognize. Had Callie already passed her off to someone else?

"Dr. Torres will be joining us in a moment," the short female doctor said cooly, seeming to have read Arizona's thoughts. Just moments later Callie strode into the room.

"Ms. Robbins, this is Dr. Bailey, she's going to be joining us today," Callie said in her most professional and detached voice.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, sure," Arizona answered quickly. She had been caught off guard by the use of her last name, but she supposed Callie now wanted to keep things professional. Arizona really wanted, needed, to have a conversation with Callie about everything that happened, and about needing to find a new doctor, but she really didn't want to have that conversation with Dr. Bailey listening in. Especially since Dr. Bailey already seemed to be monitoring Arizona closely, watching her like a hawk. Arizona had to admit she found the smaller woman intimidating. She tucked the piece of paper away into the front pocket of her sweats, saving the conversation for later.

"Bailey, thank you so much for doing that," Callie said appreciatively as she and the other woman exited the training room they had been examining Arizona in. Bailey had managed to serve as an excellent buffer as Callie examined Arizona's knee. Callie was able to clear Arizona to return to her activities pre-ACL sprain, but Arizona was still a ways away from being cleared to play full-contact basketball. The most important aspect of Bailey's presence though was that there had been no flirting, no staring into each other's eyes, and really no talking except about the patient's knee.

"This is why we do no become involved with our patients. We keep our personal business out of the hospital," Bailey said in her cool manner, but honestly she had been happy to help her friend.

"Sure. How's Ben doing anyway?" Callie asked with a smirk. Bailey didn't seem to have a retort for that. She gaped at Callie for a moment, trying to think of something to say in response, but when nothing came she simply shook her head at Callie, began mumbling something about seeing if she ever helped out Callie again, while she turned and walked down the hallway leaving Callie alone at the nurse's station.

"Callie. I mean, Dr. Torres, is there anyway we could talk? In private?" Callie instantly stiffened as she heard the question come from behind her. She took a shallow breath and then turned around sporting her widest professional smile. Arizona admired the dazzling smile, but still recognized it for the fake smile that it was.

Arizona had been left in the training room after receiving relatively good news about her knee, and she had watched Callie walk out of the room. Arizona had hated the cold and distant attitude she'd gotten from Callie, it had reminded her of how Dr. Chang had treated her. Uncaring. Which Arizona knew wasn't Callie. Arizona didn't imagine Callie ever treated patients that way. She seemed like the kind of person who laughed, reassured, and cared deeply about all her patients, but Arizona knew it was her fault for Callie's change in demeanor. Arizona knew she needed to have that conversation with Callie because she wouldn't be able to handle anymore of those kinds of examinations. So she'd followed Callie, and the moment Dr. Bailey had left her side, she pounced on the opportunity to have a private word.

"Um," Callie's eyes shifted side to side looking for an out. She needed someone to run up to her needing an ortho consult or for her to suddenly be needed down in the pit, but no one came to her rescue. "Sure," She finally answered before turning and heading inside a room, Arizona following close behind her.

"Callie-" Arizona began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Arizona, look I am so, so sorry about the other night. It was highly inappropriate of me, and completely unprofessional. I mean, you're a patient! And we'd both been drinking, and I feel like I was taking advantage of the situation. I was hoping maybe we could pretend it never happened, but if you'd feel more comfortable seeing another surgeon I would be happy to recommend someone else-" Callie was rambling and she couldn't seem to stop herself, but thankfully she didn't have to as Arizona threw herself at Callie and instantly started to kiss her.

Callie eyes were opened wide in shock, arms held stiff at her sides as she felt those soft lips pressed against hers, but after a moment she relaxed. It was impossible not to, and her eyes closed as her hands fell onto Arizona's hips, tugging the woman closer. Arizona sighed when she felt Callie start to kiss her back. Her own hand reached up and softly caressed Callie's face, pulling her forward so that she could deepen the kiss. She turned her head slightly as she thrusted her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Callie moaned at the contact as she felt the strong muscle starting to massage her own, and then explore the rest of her mouth. Arizona was kissing the woman, and kissing her hard. Arizona was forgetting to breath, her whole body was burning with desire, and when neither felt like they could go without oxygen for another moment Arizona slowly pulled back, resting her forehead against Callie's. Both were now panting, trying to draw in oxygen.

"Wow," Arizona exhaled. The moment her lips had felt the other woman's she had wanted more, and even now that their kiss had ended she wanted more. She opened her eyes, and found dark brown one's starring into her own. She could feel the other woman's breath on her. There was that feeling in Arizona's stomach again. The butterflies.

"Yeah. Wow," Callie said simply. She couldn't think of anything else to say, as she had just been kissed senseless, but as more oxygen seemed to reach her brain she remembered their circumstances. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" She asked nervously, with a sense of dread. She would not be the "other woman" for anyone.

Arizona lightly kissed Callie's lips again, and then took a small step back. She inhaled deeply and then said, "I did."

 _"Will you Marry me?" Karli asked._

 _Arizona stood there looking down at Karli, admiring her. She could imagine a lifetime of happy moments. She could see a forever for them too._

 _"I- oh my god," Arizona was stunned. Her eyes kept shifting from Karli and then back to the ring. Karli smiled at Arizona's nervousness. This was a big step in their lives._

 _"Arizona, love. I do need an answer," Karli said as she chuckled. Arizona took a calming breath before meeting Karli's gaze._

 _"I love you, Karli," Arizona stated simply, and she saw Karli grinning widely. Arizona's eyes began to water as she continued. "And I'm so, so sorry, but I can't."_

 _Karli's smile instantly fell._

 _"Why? I mean we've been together for 4 years now. Or is this about me moving? Because I already told you, I can turn down the job," Karli's voice was panicky. Karli hadn't imagined Arizona would actually say no._

 _"Don't. Don't do that," Arizona said quickly. Everything went very quiet. Arizona knew she had a knack for complicating her life, but the one uncomplicated thing in her life for so long had been Karli. Her constant, and now she was breaking the other woman's heart._

 _"So what are you saying?" Karli finally asked. Her voice was small, and she asked the question fearfully. Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but Karli quickly cut her off. "And-and you said you believed me about Mel! I swear to God I've never cheated on you Arizona!" Karli's eyes began to water as she tried to reason with her love, her best friend._

 _"I do believe you. That's- that's not why I can't marry you."_

 _"Then why?" Karli cried out. Now the tears were streaming freely down her face, and Arizona could feel her own eyes spilling over. But she wiped them away. She had things she needed to say, things she needed Karli to understand, and she couldn't be breaking down while saying them._

 _"Because... when I get married I want it to be to the love of my life, and I want that for you too. We- we are best friends, who fell into this easy relationship, who love each other, but I," She cut herself off and starred around the room before continuing, "Don't we deserve more than that?"_

 _"Arizona, that... it doesn't make any sense," Karli said wrapping her arms around herself, holding herself._

 _"When I saw Mel kiss you, I was mad, but not for the reason's I would have thought. I was mad that you clearly weren't interested, and that she took advantage of you like that. But I wasn't jealous. I should have been jealous right? But for a second, before I saw you push her off you I was relieved because I thought... That sounds bad, but I thought maybe you found someone else. Someone you really wanted."_

 _"But Arizona I want you!" Karli yelled. She was sad that Arizona had rejected her proposal, but now this was a break up and she could not understand how they had come to this. But Arizona managed to continue._

 _"We have all these things in common. We get each other. You know more about me than anyone, but we make better roommates than lovers. There's just... something missing. And I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to realize that because I do love you."_

 _"You're just not in love with me?" Other than the occasional sniffle coming from Karli there was a great silence that hung in the air between the two of them. Arizona hated every second of this. She hated breaking the heart of someone she cared about so deeply._

 _Arizona lowered her head before finally whispering, "I'm sorry."_

"So you broke up with your girlfriend for me?" Callie asked with a mix of surprise and wonder. Arizona spared Callie from most of the details, like the fact that it was after a proposal that Arizona had broken up with Karli, but Callie was told the important facts. That she and her girlfriend were no longer together.

"Well, not exactly," Arizona said. Which didn't sound right, and she noticed Callie's eyebrows arch, questioning her. She instantly wanted to back track, she needed Callie to know that she played a role in all this because Callie was important. Callie was important to her, even after such a short period of time, "I mean, just not- not entirely. It's just... I'm a pragmatist. So I know that I hardly know you Callie. I don't know if you can cook or if you like to go hiking or if you leave the cap to the toothpaste off. I don't know if you'll find me endlessly annoying in just a week's time. But what I do know is that I'm drawn to you whenever I see, whenever I'm around you. I find you fascinating. You're smart, and funny, and kind. And I like you, I already like you a lot. And if I had really been in love with my girlfriend the way I was suppose to be then I wouldn't be having these kinds of feelings for someone else." Arizona finished, and while she hadn't actually asked Callie a question she was hoping that Callie would say something. Something like, "I like you too," but there was just silence. Maybe she'd already scared the woman off.

"Okay." Callie said quietly.

"Okay?" Arizona had been hoping for more than an okay. Then she noticed Callie's mouth twitch before it turned into a full-fledged grin. Callie was messing with her.

"Yeah, ok," Callie said with a shrug. Despite the idiotic grin on her face she wanted to pretend to be playing it cool. "It makes sense. I have feelings for you, you have feelings for me. What more to it is there?"

"Well, will you go out with me? Saturday for lunch?" Arizona asked eagerly.

"I don't date patients," Callie responded. She knew she would say yes to the blonde, but she didn't want to make it so easy on her.

"I figured. That's why you're fired," Arizona said with dimpled smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, then handing it to Callie. "I just need a referral." Callie actually laughed when she saw what was written on the paper. The names of other orthopedic surgeons. She hadn't actually expected Arizona to fire her, but Bailey was probably right, probably best to keep her personal life out of the hospital.

"Go with Carson. I'll make sure he get's all your paperwork," Callie said as she opened the door to leave. Arizona was waiting for an answer about their date. Callie shut the door leaving Arizona very confused about whether she would go out with her Saturday or not. Arizona stood there with her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the door quickly open and her favorite brunette's head popped in.

"You can pick me up at noon. I live in the apartments across the street number 502," Callie said smiling, and then closed the door. Leaving a giggling blonde alone in the on-call room.

Arizona didn't often let her emotions get the better of her. She thought things through. To a painful degree at times, and she had known that she could spend a lifetime with Karli and be happy. But there was something missing, something that she was sure would always be missing in her relationship with Karli. It was that burning passionate desire for someone. She just never felt that for Karli despite that love for her, and she was sure that Karli had never felt that for her. She wanted to find that spark, the kind of spark that could ignite a fire.

* * *

 **AN: Last line... was that a cheesy line? Probably. Do I care. Probably not. I'm all about the cheese.**

 **Spanish translation would be "I'm an idiot. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm going to be alone my whole life! Maybe I should go to a convent!"**

 **Alright y'all, hope you are all feeling better about the state of Calzona. Felt like I was starting to lose some of you there, but at the end of the day I wanted to tell what, I think, is a bit of a different story. It would have been easy if Karli cheated or was a bad girlfriend, but I wanted Arizona to decide to a chance.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter was a struggle for me to write, and then I got busy.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Arizona was sweating, and she was winded, but she wouldn't give in. She and DeLuca were currently in the middle of an intense work out. He had her jumping side to side, up over boxes, and she had to land with soft knees. Actually, the work out was almost over. Thankfully! But Teddy walked in to check on Arizona's progress.

"Arizona, just two more, and then your done for the day," Andrew said, and he jumped side to side over an even higher set of boxes, his feet hardly making a sound as he landed. Arizona couldn't help, but think "Oh thank God," that she was almost finished.

"Just two? No problem," She said. Andrew smiled, he knew Arizona was exhausted, but if he had told Arizona to do 10 more sets of these, she would have found a way to do so... and probably hurt herself in the process. It was what made working with athletes, both rewarding and frustrating. Always wanting to work hard to get healthy, but often times trying to do too much, and risking further injury. His job, was to try to keep athletes satisfied with their progress, get them working hard, but also monitoring them to make sure they don't over extend themselves too much.

"Just two!" Teddy called out. Arizona nodded, and made sure to do two more box jumps, watching her landings in the mirror to make sure her knees were staying softly bent and that they weren't buckling in. When she was finished, Andrew handed her her water, also telling her that she did good work before he took off leaving her with Teddy.

"Hey Teddy," Arizona greeted cheerily. Teddy was instantly curious because for the past two weeks Arizona had been in a bad mood.

"I'm glad things went well with Callie," Teddy asked. Arizona's head whipped quickly.

"Uh," _Right._ The knee. "Me too... Game ready?"

"Yeah, got it all set up for you," Teddy replied. Arizona went to the training table and laid on it as Teddy put the STEM pads and game ready pack around her knee. Teddy set the intensity for the STEM and started the game ready, sending the ice cold water to Arizona's knee and beginning the 20 minutes of torture. Arizona closed her eyes, and tried to relax, while Teddy took a seat on the opposite training table.

"So... how have you been?" Teddy asked with some reluctance. Something she had learned about her newest friend was that she wasn't always very open to sharing her feelings, but that didn't mean she didn't have them. Teddy knew that Arizona had been struggling with her break up from Karli.

"I've been alright," was the only response she got. Teddy gave Arizona a look that said, "I don't believe you," but Arizona refused to look at her as she had her arm laid across her face. Teddy continued to stare, until Arizona couldn't take it anymore and sat up on the table, ant turned to stare at Teddy.

"I feel awful!" Arizona groaned. "Because I don't feel awful."

"Wait what?" That wasn't what Teddy had been expecting to hear.

"I do feel bad. I feel bad for what I did to Karli. I feel bad because she was already going through a crappy thing with Mel. I feel bad because a relationship of 4 years with my best friend seems to be over. I feel bad because 2 weeks ago, I stayed up all night holding Karli as she sobbed. But I feel awful because right this second I'm really happy. I'm excited for what the future holds, and that makes me feel like a terrible person."

"Okay. So you feel bad because you don't feel bad?" Teddy asked with confusion.

"Pretty much. It makes it seem like I never cared about Karli."

"Arizona, I won't pretend to know what you're guys relationship was like because I thought you and Karli were happy together, but obviously you've been looking for something else. So if you are excited by the prospects on singledom I don't think you should feel bad about it. It would have been worse if you continued in a relationship with Karli if you weren't really invested. Though I would not be excited by the prospects of singledom."

"Oh I don't plan on being single long... which even that sounds really, really bad. See I'm an awful person," Arizona said before taking a long sip of water.

"So when's your date with Callie then?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Arizona asked in surprise as she spat at water.

"Arizona, I'm not stupid. I saw you and Callie at the club. Then that same night you break up with Karli. You've been all gloom and doom for two weeks, but now after your appointment with Callie, you're all excited about the prospects of life. Yeah, I think it's obvious why," Teddy said with a shrug. She had two eyes and a brain. She could tell what was going on.

"Is it wrong of me to jump into a new relationship with someone just 2 weeks after breaking up with my girlfriend?"

"You do try and rush things," Teddy joked referring to Arizona rushing her recovery, but that just earned her a pointed glare from the young athlete. "There isn't really a time table is there? I want to know what happened with you and Callie though."

Arizona took the majority of the twenty minutes going through the events of the night at the club. Teddy was surprised to realize that Callie had never known Arizona had a girlfriend, but what really caught her attention was how adoringly Arizona talked about Callie. Just the way her eyes lit up, Teddy realized that it was how Arizona should have looked every time she spoke about Karli, but she never had.

"I would have been happy with Karli though. I think that's the part that makes me feel bad. There was nothing wrong with Karli or our relationship. I just wanted..."

"More. Whatever was missing," Teddy said filling in the blank. "I think you did the right thing. You can't help how you feel. You had an attraction to Callie right from the start and then it sounds like it only became stronger. What are you going to do? Stay in a relationship with someone out of obligation? So don't feel like a bad person, I think you did was what best for both you and Karli."

"It doesn't feel that way," Arizona said. To her it felt selfish. Teddy didn't have anything else to add to that, so they sat in silence until the timer went off signaling that the 20 minutes were up.

"When is Karli leaving?" Teddy asked.

"I'm- well I don't know actually. I told her she didn't have to move out. Ya know? Until she was ready? But by the next night she was gone along with most of her stuff. So I really don't know what her plan is. Just that she likely never wants to see me again."

"I'm sorry," Teddy didn't know what else to say.

"I didn't- I wasn't going to ask Callie out so soon. I just got out of a long relationship ya know? But she looked upset, and I knew it was my fault, and so I wanted to explain, but when she started to apologize, well, I didn't want her to apologize for anything. I really do like her Teddy."

"So tell me what you have planned?" Teddy asked and watched Arizona's sadness turn to excitement. She was relieved to be able to change the subject, and Arizona was eager to talk about Saturday.

* * *

Callie heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Oh shit. She's early!" Callie thought nervously, as she stood in front of the mirror in just a bra, and black workout pants. She couldn't decide on what top to wear. The only message Callie had gotten from Arizona was to confirm that they were still on, and to let Callie know to dress comfortably. So now she was trying to pick out a top, it was nice Seattle day so she thought maybe Arizona was taking her to do something in the outdoors.

She suddenly heard pounding on the door and realized that it must actually be Mark.

"Callie! Open up!" He hollered. Callie rushed to the door, and unlocked it, letting him in, still standing in her bra and pants. "Is this the outfit you are going with for Blondie because it definitely shows off some of your best assets," he said jokingly.

"Help me pick out a top!" Callie whined. Mark followed her into her room, which was littered with discarded tops.

"So what are the plans?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure, but she told me to dress comfortably, so I'm thinking something outside maybe," Callie said as she grabbed another top.

"Oh easy! Just go with any of your running tank tops. Casual, but you're boobs will look great!" Mark said, and then when Callie still looked like she couldn't decide he handed her a red one. "Wear that and relax. She already likes you," Mark added before going into Callie's bathroom. Callie threw the top on and then heard the front door opening so she started heading for the living room to talk to her roommate. She spotted Cristina, and then was surprised to see Arizona standing in her living room.

"Oh hey Callie," Arizona said with relief in her voice. She definitely found Cristina to be unique, if a bit intrusive.

"Callie, you could have said that your date was with Arizona, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised with all that drooling you've been doing over her," Cristina interrupted. Callie's mouth instantly fell open.

"I- I was- was not, definitely not," Callie tried to respond, but then she noticed Arizona smirking, so she shrugged and added "Okay, maybe a little bit."

Arizona laughed at that which made Cristina groan and mumble something along the lines of "gross" and "have a good time" before heading to her room.

"So are you about ready-"

"Callie, you could always wear this blue one," Mark yelled as he walked out from the bedroom. "Oh hey Blondie."

"Hey, uh... Murphy?" Arizona feigned ignorance. If he couldn't bother to learn her name she could pretend to not know his. She also didn't like that he seemed to have emerged from the Brunettes bedroom.

"Something like that," He answered, and then asked "What are you guys going to do?"

"Well it's a bit of a surprise," Arizona replied a little cooly.

"Well Blondie hopefully, you'll be back before your bedtime. Callie, remember not to serve the minor alcohol," Mark teased, and that earned a quick glare from Arizona. Callie who had been observing their, somewhat, tense interaction chose to finally step in.

"Ha. Ha. Mark, I'm sure this is going to be fun. So Arizona, ready to head to out?" Callie asked with excitement.

"Definitely," Arizona said with a dimpled smile. Callie loved that smile.

"Alright, have fun you two!" Mark said as Callie quickly ushered Arizona out of the apartment.

"Yeah bye!" Callie called after her as she shut the door, and they walked to the elevator.

"So... sorry about that. Cristina and Mark, I mean," Callie offered as apology as the elevator opened and they walked in.

"Don't worry about it, but Cristina is interesting," Arizona said thoughtfully. She had been downstairs, when she was practically accosted by the woman who began asking her about her date with Callie, and asking about Arizona's feelings for Callie, and then warning her to treat Callie right, before finally saying that Arizona seemed like she was "pretty good at basketball." Arizona stood in the elevator completely confused as to why the hell any of this involved the other woman when Cristina finally said, "I'm Callie's roommate, Cristina," right as they both exited the elevator and headed to Cristina's and Callie's apartment. "Oooh," was all Arizona could say in response as she had briefly heard of the woman, but never met her. Then she was relieved when she finally saw Callie, but not when she saw Mark exiting Callie's bedroom.

"So you and Mark seem... close?" She tried to keep any hint of jealousy out of her voice, but she winced when she finally asked the entire question. It was obvious that she was jealous.

"Yeah... But uh, he just my best friend. Trust me, you don't have _anything_ to worry about," Callie emphasized, trying to assure Arizona.

"Oh, so he is gay?" Arizona asked quickly, which made Callie burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, no definitely not, but you should ask him that sometime," Callie said. The way she had said "definitely not," didn't exactly put Arizona's mind at ease, but she chose to ignore it as she had what she hoped would be a lovely day planned between the two of them.

"Uh, so my car is just over here," Arizona said, as she pointed to a Subaru Forester. Arizona had a moment of panic, did she open the door for Callie, was that too cheesy? She and Karli had mostly walked around to their "date" locations because they had been in college. Arizona figured that it was best to open the door anyway. She took a few quicker steps to reach the passenger side, and held the door open for Callie.

"Thank you," Callie said with a wide grin, while she climbed inside. Arizona grinned right back, relieved that Callie didn't seemed turned off by the gesture. Arizona closed the door gently behind Callie and then rushed to her side, and got in.

"So where are we heading?" Callie questioned.

"Alki beach. Have you been there before?"

"Once, but it wasn't nearly as nice as it is today," Callie answered. She honestly didn't go experience all the various things Seattle had to offer. Besides the hospital and her hotel, she only ventured out to restaurants for dinner, and then bars for outings.

"Yeah, it's a good day for it. You look really pretty by the way," Arizona said, and then turned her head to look out her driver's side window so that she could roll her eyes to herself. _By the way?_ But it was the truth, Callie always looked beautiful, but Arizona appreciated seeing Callie in a more casual outfit, and one that accentuated all of her sexy curves. Arizona just wished she didn't sound so lame. She wasn't use to dating.

Callie meanwhile, could tell that Arizona was nervous. She knew Arizona was young, and probably not use to dating. What did people do now anyways? Hang out? Callie found Arizona's nervousness cute. Arizona didn't have anything to be nervous about.

"Thank you. You look beautiful Arizona," Callie replied. Arizona's blushed, and thanked Callie while continuing the drive to their desired destination. On there drive through the city towards the beach they kept their banter light, Callie recalling her work week, and Arizona talking about her rehab. It was easy conversation for them, and before either one realized it, Arizona was parking the car.

They walked towards a small building, kind of like a shack, and Callie was wondering if this was where they would be getting something to eat. Maybe it was a young person kind of place, the "cool" place? Arizona walked right up the man at the front desk and warmly said, "Hi, I'm Arizona, I made a reservation."

Callie was surprised. Were there tables in the back? This didn't look like a restaurant.

"Arizona? Okay, there you are," He said while skimming his paper, "I'll be right back," he added as he headed to the back, and he returned with a bicycle. A two seated bicycle.

"No way!" Callie said with excitement. Arizona thanked the man for his help.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I've never ridden one of these things," Arizona admitted.

"Me neither," Callie responded. "But I've always wanted to."

"Me too!" Arizona said while she rolled the bike outside. "So it's okay?"

Callie smiled warmly. She could tell that Arizona was still nervous, still unsure of herself. She didn't realize that she already had Callie eating out of her hand.

"It's great!"

The two women rode up and down Alki Beach seeing the sights. They laughed when they saw a dog on a skateboard, and they panicked when a small boy nearly ran into them not paying attention. But they had managed to avoid crashing, and that too proved to entertain them. They were both having fun, being care-free, and with the bike there was no pressure for constant chit chat. They were just spending time together, being in each other's company and it was comfortable.

Arizona made them stop at the sand, and Callie thought she wanted to watch the beach goers playing beach volleyball, but instead Arizona had slipped off her shoes, and socks, sticking her feet into the sand. Callie followed suit.

"I miss going to the beach," Arizona sighed before joking "And this beach is nice, but I want to go to one where I can run into the ocean without getting hypothermia."

Callie chuckled, and then asked "Where are you from then?"

"A little bit all over," the blonde responded, but off of Callie's look she continued. "I'm a military brat, so I moved around a lot, but I got to go to high school in San Diego."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand, and tugged her lightly so that they could both sit in the sand. Arizona did just that.

"Staying in one place was kind of a big deal for my family, so the fact that we stayed for 4 years was sort of a miracle. Tim and I use to love to go to the beach. Before he left for the marines we would wake up at 5AM and go for runs barefoot on the beach."

This was the second time Arizona had talked about Tim to Callie. She couldn't help herself, it came spilling out of her even as she spoke calmly. Meanwhile, Callie admired Arizona, who was looking out towards the ocean, the light breeze lifting her blonde hair, which was highlighted even further by the bright sunlight coming from behind her. Callie felt like she was looking at the picture of perfection, but she also saw the sadness again.

"Tell me about him," Callie spoke gently, leaning slightly to rest her shoulder up against Arizona's. For a second the thought crossed her mind that maybe it wasn't her place to ask something so personal of Arizona, but she thought maybe it was something the younger woman needed. Arizona turned to look at Callie, whose dark brown eyes seemed to light up under the glare of the sun. They were warm, and welcoming. Arizona smiled lightly, before turning back to gaze at the rolling waves. Her hands dug into the sand, until she felt her left hand covered by Callie's right.

"He was my best friend. My person. No one made me laugh like him, and no one was as brave as he was. And he loved the beach. We use to go on 5AM runs every morning before I had to go to school. We were just barefoot running on the sand. I didn't realize he was doing it to train because he wanted to get into shape for boot camp. Anyways, in some of his letters he would put extra sand in the envelope, saying it was just like the beach. He didn't want me to worry."

"Sounds like a great guy," Callie said, as she gave Arizona's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah." Arizona took a deep breath and then quickly added, "Now you have to tell me something. Personal. Not the kind of thing you tell most people."

"What?" Callie asked taken by surprise.

"I don't share that kind of thing with just anyone Callie. So I'm feeling like... I'm a little vulnerable here. So, obviously I'm not about to force you, but if you have anything to share, now would be a good time," Arizona stated.

There were so many things Callie didn't want to tell Arizona about, at least not yet. Things that made her look weak and pathetic. Things that she wasn't proud of, yet everyone seemed to know about it. However, none of that seemed to matter as she said without thought.

"My ex-husband cheated on me."

"What?"

 _Shoot_. That was not the way Callie would have wanted to break that little bit of information.

* * *

 **I really had no idea where I was going with this chapter, so apologies if it seems kind of forced. Hopefully I can manage life a little better to update soon, but no promises. I kind of have to prioritize moving across the country :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been the worst! It's mostly because I've had no inspiration to write, and anytime I ever do feel like writing, it's always some idea for later in the story. But today has been a miserable day outside, and so I sat down and forced myself to finish this chapter. Sorry, it kind of bounces around a lot.**

 **Anyway's hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"My ex-husband cheated on me."

"What?"

Shoot. That was not the way Callie would have wanted to break that little bit of information. She nervously looked over at Arizona who was starring at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. It was too late for Callie to take back what she said.

"It's a... It's been a rough year," Callie sighed. She might as well lay it all on the line now.

"Year?" Arizona parroted. "Uh... Please. Explain," She added.

Callie's recounted the last year of her life to Arizona. The unfortunate Callie O'Malley incident. How she felt constantly judged by George's friends, then how she and George ran off to Vegas to get married, and how after no time at all he slept with his bet friend Izzy. The girl that Callie had known was interested in George, but he had made Callie feel insecure about her feelings. Made Callie think she was ridiculous for having them and saying that someone who looked like Izzy, would never have a thing for him. That had hurt. And then of course Callie had ended up being right, which had hurt even more.

Then she went on to explain her friendship with Erica, that had developed into a romantic one. Callie explained how she had been confused about her feelings, but it was actually Mark who had helped her to accept them. That had turned out to be helpful because Erica was gay too, but had never been with a woman until Callie. Erica realized she was a lesbian, but Callie came to the realization that she was bisexual, "a whole forest kind of girl." Things between she and Erica had been going well, but they had one big fight in a parking lot and then Callie never saw Erica again.

Arizona was stunned by what Callie was revealing to her. It was all deeply personal, but she herself had felt compelled to share deeply personal information with Callie at times. But she couldn't comprehend how someone could hurt Callie that way, be so selfish.

Callie was not taking Arizona's silence well though. She blew it. She had already freaked out the other woman with all the drama she seemed to have in her life.

"Look. I get it. You didn't realize what you were getting yourself into. My life has been kind of a disaster. So if you are having second thoughts about, I completely understand." Callie said the words quickly, and tried to make them sound as casual and sincere as possible, but in honesty she was already devastated that this was over.

"No!" Arizona interjected loudly. "I'm not." She cleared her throat, nervous about what she was about to ask. "But, uh, you're... you are gay right? Because I did the- the date a straight girl thing back in high school. It did not end well. Did not end well at all. It was humiliating, and I'd really, really, really not like a repeat of that so if you aren't sure-"

Her ramblings were cut off by Callie who said with steady confidence, "I am not confused. I know who I am, I know what I want. I know what kinds of people I want in my life." Then she sighed while rubbing her temple, thinking that perhaps this was too complicated.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I'm being a complete ass. I've just been burned before too. But Callie, I definitely don't want this, whatever this is, to end. Especially before it's really started. Please believe that," Arizona said honestly. She hoped that she hadn't blown it. Callie just nodded and they both sat in silence.

"And for what it's worth, they both sound like idiots. George and Erica. I mean, how could George cheat on you? I'd knock him out," Arizona said seriously.

Callie instantly started laughing.

"You sound just like my dad."

"Really?" Arizona asked. While Callie nodded her eyes seemed to light up, which relieved Arizona. It allowed her to breath normally again because if Callie was at ease, so was she, which was a frightening revelation for herself.

They both heard a low rumble, but there was not a cloud in the sky, and so they both looked down at Arizona's stomach which was growling with hunger. Her cheeks instantly flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Callie, you must be hungry too," Arizona said lamely.

"A bit."

"That's also why I wanted to bring you here, there are lots of little restaurants and cafes in the area. There is a little bistro nearby, a breakfast place, a taco stand, and a burger joint. If none of those sound good, I'm sure we can find something else."

"Hmm. I could really go for a fish taco. With some habanero sauce. Ooo yeah, let's go with that one," Callie could feel her mouth water. She was pretty hungry, though she hadn't really realized it until this moment.

"I was really hoping you'd pick that one! Okay let's go!" Arizona jumped up excitedly, and reached down to help Callie up. They both got onto their tandem bicycle, and Arizona lead them to the taco stand, and parked. They both decided to order the halibut fish tacos with habanero salsa, and after Arizona paid for them, they sat down on a nearby bench to eat.

"There is something I wanted to ask you about..." Callie asked nervously.

"Ask away."

"Are you okay? I mean, I guess I was excited that you and I would be going out, I didn't think to ask about how you were doing after your break up. I mean, it was just, what? Three weeks ago."

"Ah," Arizona hadn't been expecting that, however a part of her registered that Callie asking this question was just another sign of how thoughtful and caring she was.

"Sorry, if that's too personal you don't have to tell me," Callie was cursing herself. Why couldn't she just stick to happy topics.

"No. No, uh, it's fine. I don't know if it's the best date material, but I want to be honest with you. Her name was Karli, and we were together for four years." That made Callie's stomach drop a little. Callie had never been in a relationship with someone for that long.

"She's been my best friend for those four year, but honestly we probably only should have ever been best friends. And uh... well, when she proposed, that's when I had to be honest and admit that our comfortable relationship wasn't the basis for love and marriage."

"I'm sorry though. I mean, I'm happy it means we are out on this date together, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. Break ups are never easy," Callie said, and she patted Arizona's hand with her own.

"There is something else. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but pretty much since the moment I met you, whenever I'm around you, I pretty much forget about her and anyone else. So maybe, if I never saw you again, I could have had this happy little life with Karli, but I think I would have always regretted not asking that beautiful brunette out, and so maybe, Karli and I were always doomed."

"I guess I can understand that. I mean, I married George who was someone I probably shouldn't have been married to, and then he cheated on me. Even if he hadn't though, we were doomed," Callie added.

"I can tell you now Callie, that George and Erica were both idiots for letting you go."

Callie starred at Arizona before finally saying, "You hardly know me."

"Let's change that."

* * *

"Favorite color?" Callie asked.

She and Arizona had decided to ride their tandem bike a little more after their late lunch, and then dropped it back off the shop. Now they were walking on the sand, both holding their shoes in their hands. They had been spending so much time trying to get to know each other, and at times their conversations had grown heavy with talks of their previous relationships, and so they had decided to just rattle questions off to one another.

"Blue."

"Figures," Callie said with a mocking eye roll, which lead to a light shove from Arizona.

"Why figures?"

"Because you have blue eyes, so every time you wear blue it makes them stand out even more. It's unreal, and unfair," Callie made sure to add with a playful smile. Arizona just grinned widely and Callie caught herself starring into those dazzling blue eyes once again, and she started laughing when she realized that Arizona was purposefully messing with her.

"Country you've always wanted to visit?" Arizona asked.

"Italy," Callie responded quickly.

"Good choice."

"You've been to Italy too?" Callie asked, and it came out more whiny then she would have liked, but she had learned that as a military brat Arizona had already seen so much of the world.

"Yup! Would love to go again though."

"Favorite meal?" Callie asked, then took a sip of her bottled water.

"Dick's," Arizona answered automatically.

"What?" Callie said as she spit out her water.

"I- I meant the restaurant. The burgers. I love the burgers," Arizona cheeks had turned very red due to her embarrassment.

"So you love to just go... Pick up some dicks!" Callie teased.

"Oh my gosh! Shut up!" Arizona groaned while Callie continued to laugh.

"No. I mean that's just not something I would have thought about you Arizona. I figured you'd be gold star or something."

"I am!" Arizona quickly defended before adding, "Okay, I'm embarrassed now. Hey look out!"

A volleyball came flying towards Callie's head, and Arizona saw it coming. She reacted quickly and slapped the ball away. The beach volleyball players apologized for almost hitting them and then went back to playing.

"Saved you!" Arizona was quick to point out with a big cheesy grin.

"You did. Whatever would I have done," Callie mocked making sure she rolled her eyes again.

"I don't know, but you should be grateful for these cat-like reflexes," Arizona joked before casting her gaze down onto her fitbit. "Wow. It's really late. I can't believe how long we've been talking-"

"I can. You wouldn't shut up!" Callie joked.

"Hey! Anyways, I should probably take you home, but I maybe we could get something to eat on the way there?" Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, we can pick up some dick's!" Callie said loudly, which drew the attention of some local volleyball players.

"Okay! I get it!" Arizona said while throwing her arms in the air. "But actually yeah, dinner's on me."

"Dick's on you!" Arizona snorted because Callie wouldn't give it a rest.

* * *

Arizona was walking Callie to her front door, apartment 502. Callie had said she didn't have to, but she was glad that Arizona had chosen to anyways. They had eaten at Dick's, Arizona had payed, as they both ordered their cheap burgers, fries and milkshakes. Neither had been eager for their date to end and so they had eaten slowly, but once they had finished, it was time to take Callie home. They had been together now for more than 5 hours.

Callie stood in front of her door, and began to fumble with her keys, as she looked at Arizona.

"I had a really good time today, Arizona. Thank you," She said shyly.

"No, thank you for agreeing to go out with me. I- uh, well I really like getting to know you. And I really hope you'd consider going out again with me. Ideally soon?" Arizona asked eagerly. Callie smiled.

"Of course," Callie said. Arizona nervously took a small step forward, closing much of the distance between them.

"Goodnight, Calliope," Arizona whispered gently as she leaned in to kiss Callie. Their lips connected and the kiss was slow and gentle, lips simply brushing against each other. Then Arizona slowly pulled back, and Callie had to admit she was disappointed that the kiss had ended so quickly.

"I really like the way you say my name," Callie quietly added, her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Calliope, I'm going to kiss you for real now," Arizona stated confidently, and Callie was left without a chance to respond as she felt soft hands caress her face, as Arizona's small body crashed into her own, gently pushing her into the wall behind her.

This kiss was stronger, as Arizona seemed to have gained confidence, and when Callie put her hands on Arizona's hips, Arizona swiped her tongue along Callie's lower lip, which made Callie release a tiny gasp. Arizona gently sent her tongue into Callie's mouth and began to massage the other woman's tongue. Callie began to do the same, and the kiss became more passionate, both women struggling to breath. Arizona felt fingers beginning to dig into her hip, and Arizona felt emboldened. She grabbed at the base of Callie's neck, and gently forced Callie to tilt her head so that Arizona could kiss her at a different angle, their teeth clashing while their tongue's glided against each other. Then it slowed again, both withdrawing their tongue's and smiling as just their lips brushed against each other.

"Wow," Callie mumbled as Arizona finally pulled away. That kiss had not left her disappointed.

"Sorry. I could have kissed you better the first time. I got a little nervous," Arizona shyly admitted.

"Really?" Surprise evident in Callie's voice.

"Yeah. You make me nervous," Arizona added.

"Why?" Callie said chuckling. She didn't see why anyone should ever be nervous around her.

"Because you take my breath away," Arizona stated honestly before adding, "And I just want things to be perfect, so sometimes, yeah I get nervous."

"You don't have to worry about perfect. And you just took my breath away. Literally," Callie joked, which made Arizona laugh.

"Sorry about that. Maybe, I got a little too aggressive," Arizona shrugged, knowing that Callie had loved the kiss.

"Yeah, you don't ever have to apologize for a kiss like that. It was the perfect way to end a perfect date," Callie stated bringing another dimpled smile to Arizona's face.

Arizona leaned forward and gave Callie a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll call you." She said, as she took a step back and started walking backwards towards the elevator. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Arizona." Callie felt like she was going to be smiling a lot from then on.

* * *

 **So first date over. Seemed to go well with some little hiccups along the way. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am SO sorry for how long it's been. Life has been crazy with moving, and starting grad school and all. I've taken several shots at writing this chapter, but just have struggled. Not super happy with it, but it's also setting up things for the future! Just sorry in advance for it being so jumpy.**

 **Also, I just saw there is a story called "For Love and Softball," by BattleshipTorres, so really sorry my story title is like a rip off of that, I didn't even realize. I will have to read that though because I've loved all of the things by Battleship I've read.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Exercises. Jump up. Jump down. Side to side. Arizona's legs felt like jelly. She'd be sore tomorrow, but it was her fault for missing a workout. Andrew was making her work extra hard today, but finally she was on her last box jump.

"Good work today Arizona," Andrew said with a big smile. He knew Arizona was exhausted, but he was always impressed with her determination to push through. Persevere.

"Thanks," Arizona said weakly, as she felt sweat leak into her eye, she dabbed at it with her towel.

"Tomorrow make sure you give your legs a rest, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Andrew."

"Andrew! You aren't killing our star patient are you?" Teddy yelled across the empty weight room as she walked towards them.

"Nah. She's too tough!" Andrew said while laughing.

"Good because that's my friend," Teddy teased.

"Yeah Andrew!" Arizona chimed in. He kept a grin on, and bid them farewell. Arizona and Teddy had plans for a quick coffee, so she quickly changed out of her shirt and and shorts into sweats and a dry shirt.

"He has a date!" Teddy giggled.

"Oh my gosh with who?" Arizona asked excitedly. She and Teddy loved to gossip with each other.

"I don't know, but he's been so adorable about it!" Teddy gushed. "Gosh, I really hope this girl is good for him. He deserves to be happy."

"Wow. The sex with Henry must be really good." Arizona joked.

"Earth-shattering," Teddy quickly responded.

"Oh my god Teddy! I'm super gay, the gayest of gays. Lesbianic. So please, don't share details," Arizona fake shivered. "I'm happy for you though. You and Henry seem to really like each other."

"I do really, really like him! Of course, I'm like attachment barbie or something, so I fall hard for people all the time, but... this feels different," Teddy softly added. Arizona couldn't keep the giant grin off her face. Her phone began ringing, and the smile was quickly wiped off her face.

"Oh no," Arizona groaned when she saw who was calling, and ignored it.

"What? Who was it?" Teddy asked.

"My mother," Arizona whined. When Teddy shot her a questioning she continued. "She... she doesn't know I'm seeing anyone right now."

Teddy tried to interrupt with a question, but Arizona continued, "I know. I know I should tell her, but she's still so upset that Karli and I broke up, I don't think she'll understand. I mean, she keeps texting me these uplifting messages in the morning. Listen to this," Arizona said before reading off her cell phone. "'Life always waits for some crisis to occur before revealing itself as its most brilliant,' or 'Every day is a new beginning, take a deep breath and start again.' 'We must be willing to let go of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us.' I mean she think's I'm in this horrible bout of depression or something, but I'm actually really happy."

"Well, crazy thought, but I'm going to just throw this out there. Maybe she won't think you're so sad if you, I don't know, told her you were actually happy? Crazy right!" Teddy said sarcastically, which made Arizona roll her eyes.

"You don't understand, my mom loves Karli. She was practically planning for our future wedding!"

"Yikes. Do you think that will be an automatic strike against Callie?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe at first, but when they meet her," Arizona's eyes lit up. "They'll love her. There isn't anything to not like."

"Meeting the family already?"

"No, no, it's way to soon for that. But you know, hopefully someday," Arizona shrugged. She took a moment to think. She didn't realize things could feel this way, this good with another person. She was so used to just being content instead of being ecstatic. Things between she and Callie had been going smoothly, if slowly. It was difficult dating a doctor after all. Callie would frequently get paged into the hospital or have to cancel plans because of emergency procedures, and while Arizona didn't love that, she understood. She was dating someone who was out there savings lives. Still, they'd managed a few casual dates, and hangouts. Sometimes Arizona would stop by the hospital just to have lunch with Callie. Arizona was already excited about the possibilities ahead of them.

They started walking towards the exit of the gym. Arizona's phone vibrated. She checked her text message. "Oh my god! 'The night is darkest just before the dawn.'" She held her phone up for Teddy to see.

"Isn't that from batman?" Arizona narrowed her eyes at Teddy. "You need to have a real conversation with your mother."

"I will," Arizona groaned.

She would...

* * *

"So things with you and Blondie seem to be going well?" Mark and Callie were walking down one of the many hallways of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Callie rolled her eyes at Marks choice of nickname.

"You should really use her name. But yeah, I think they are," Callie said with a smile. She was disappointed that she hadn't been able to spend as much time with Arizona as she would have liked, but even just dancing in her apartment with Arizona had been enough.

"I mean, I couldn't help but notice that she's been over at your place quit a bit. Been doing the horizontal ramba?" Mark asked.

"Dumb," Callie said while rolling her eyes. "And not that it's any of your business, but we're taking things slow."

"Slow? You've never taken anything slow."

"I know, and I don't exactly have a good track record. And I really like her so I want to take things slow," Callie reasoned.

"What else is it?" Mark asked knowingly.

"What?"

"Callie! You love sex! So what is it?"

"I told you. I really like her." Why did Callie have to open her big mouth to Mark in the first place?

"Yeah, well when I really like someone I show them in bed."

"You'll sleep with people you hate too," Callie said. Mark just kept starring at her. "Alright... it's just she was with her last girlfriend for 4 years. That's a long time. And she's younger than me, so I don't want her to think I'm pressuring her."

"My god woman! She's 25 years old, she can make her own choices," Mark said raising his voice. Callie instantly cringed when she noticed the eyes of nursing being turned upon them.

"I know that. I just- I don't want to mess this up," Callie sighed as she dragged Mark away from the ears and eyes of other people.

"You won't. But if you need any refresher courses-" Mark wasn't able to finish before Callie hit him in the chest.

"Shut up!"

"Oh there's Blondie now. Just grab her, and drag her into one of these on-call roo-" Another hit as Arizona got closer made Mark stop talking as he began rubbing his chest. He would have a bruise.

"Arizona!" Callie said with excitement.

"Calliope! I was just wondering if you had time for a quick bite to eat?" Arizona asked. She couldn't help that feeling of butterflies as she saw Callie, who seemed equally excited to see her.

"Yeah, definitely, do you have time to wait for a little bit though? I know you have that clinic later, but I should only need like 20 minutes."

"Of course," Arizona said.

"Great-"

"I am also free," Mark interrupted. Callie turned to face him.

"Mark you weren't invited- Papi?" She finished looking past both Mark and Arizona.

Mark and Arizona whipped their heads around to see a serious looking, shorter man, dressed in a suit, walking towards them. Carlos Torres.

"Calliope," He said, his face turning from a scowl to a smile, as he hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Callie said with surprise while also hugging him.

"Business trip. Thought I would come and say hi to mi hija. See if I can take her out to lunch, and perhaps get a tour of her work," He said with pride. He hadn't always dreamed of this life for his daughter, he had wanted her to go into business, but she was a successful surgeon and he could not be more proud.

Callie quickly looked over at Arizona, who gave her a reassuring nod. They could reschedule their time together.

"Yeah, I'd love lunch, and of course I'll show you around. First, let me introduce you to- my friends, Arizona and Mark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," He said gruffly.

Mark and Arizona exchanged quick pleasantries with Carlos Torres, and then watched as Callie lead him away to tour the hospital. When Callie and her father turned the corner, Arizona's smile dropped, her disappointment written all over her face.

"Come on Blondie, I'll treat you to lunch," Mark said as he put his arm around Arizona's shoulder, leading her towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"I mean, we never talked about meeting her parents, it's way too soon, anyways," Arizona said as she and Mark carried their trays of food to a table. They each took a seat.

"And they don't know," Mark said as he shoved a french fry into his mouth.

"Know what? That she's seeing someone?" Arizona asked, as she took a sip of water.

"No. I mean that she likes ladies," Mark said absentmindedly.

"What?" Arizona said. She now forgot about her salad. Mark put his burger down. "Oh... that explains... a lot."

"Well, she hasn't really dated anyone until you so's that's probably why," He reasoned.

"So tell me something. You really like her, yeah?" Mark asked, as he shoved a few more fries into his mouth.

"What?" Arizona wasn't expecting that, and frankly she didn't really want to explain her relationship or feeling for Callie to Mark.

"She's been burned a lot. I'm proud of her for just putting herself out there again, but I don't want her to get hurt. So if you aren't really that interested then I think you should get out soon," Mark said seriously. Arizona took pause because while she wasn't really fond of Mark, but she had to appreciate that he cared about Callie.

"Not that it's any of your business Mark, but I really like her, and I have no intentions of hurting her," Arizona responded, making sure to look Mark directly in the eye. They held eye contact.

"Okay," Mark finally said, breaking the silence.

"Okay?"

"I mean I thought you really liked her, but now I'm sure. So you have my blessing," Mark said with a shrug of his shoulders before taking a sip of his soda.

"Didn't need it, but thanks anyways," Arizona said as she finally focused on her salad.

"Oh you needed my blessing," Mark smugly responded. Arizona actually laughed at that.

"Mark, just eat your burger." Maybe he wasn't so bad.

They went back to eating in silence when suddenly they heard a commotion from near the entrance of the cafeteria. Callie was standing behind her father who currently had George O'Malley pinned up against the wall. George looked terrified. Mark and Arizona quickly rushed over, Callie spotted them, and as she was trying to calm her father down, she gestured to Mark and said, "I slept with him before we were divorced. So technically, George isn't the only one who cheated."

Carlos let go of George who scurried away, and then grabbed Mark pinning him against the wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Dad! Mark is just a friend. I'm- I'm happy now. Okay? I'm dating someone now and I'm happy. Okay?" Carlos seemed to take in her words, and then let go of Mark, patting him on the back as Mark made to separate himself from Mr. Torres. Carlos then turned his back to him and spoke to Callie.

"So you're dating again? That's good. Alright, that's healthy. I'd like to meet this new gentleman suitor," He said while clasping his hands.

"Yeah. Uh, yeah, uh they're pretty busy, but uh, you will love them. You will love them because they are smart and funny, and both handsome and- and beautiful, and very supportive. Daddy, please be okay with this," she said nervously added, as she moved to stand next to Arizona.

"Dad, I already introduced you to Arizona, Arizona Robbins, this is who I'm dating now," despite the situation Arizona found herself grinning widely at Callie introduced her as her girlfriend.

"I really hope you draw the line at throwing women against walls," she said confidently as she stuck her hand out for Carlos to shake. He said nothing, just appeared to be in shock. When he didn't take her hand just took a small step backwards, Arizona turned to Callie.

"I think you two should talk. I'll be here okay?" Arizona said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Alright. I'll see you in a bit," Callie whispered quietly. "Papa, I need to get back to work, but why don't you come with me, and we can talk some more."

He grunted his approval and followed her out.

"That doesn't seem good," Mark said. Arizona just rolled her eyes, but no, it didn't seem good at all.

* * *

Callie was with a patient, who had said it was fine for her father to be in the room with them. He was in too much pain to really take notice of anyone else anyways.

"Look just so you know, I wasn't looking for a relationship. Not with anyone, he or she, but it just happened. And uh, it feels good with her. It feels easy and comfortable. I'm saying I'm happy. When have you ever heard me willingly admit that?" Callie explained.

"When you lived at home with your mother and me, you were happy then," Carlos said sternly.

"Yeah, I was 12. It didn't take much," Callie replied.

"You'll fly home with me today. I'll talk to the chief and explain the circumstances," the elder Torres said definitively as he began backing away towards the door.

"What? No, no, Dad, I'm not moving back home," Callie said. It was so absurd that she was almost laughing.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," Carlos responded before leaving the room.

"Everything is okay!" Callie shouted after him. She suddenly felt uneasy. Would she have to move back home?

* * *

Arizona wasn't sure what was happening. Callie had texted her the number of the on-call room she could be found in, and Arizona had said she would be there. Now she was sitting on the couch, as Callie paced back and forth. Arizona could understand that things had not gone well, but couldn't really ask for clarification as Callie was ranting in English and Spanish. Arizona had said she would be here for girlfriend, and she wanted to be there for her, but she wasn't exactly sure what to say, and she also had to go to a Seattle Storm basketball clinic for young point guards. She was going to be late as it was.

"Home, he's dragging me home. Como si fuera una nina perdida, como si yo no pudiera hacer decisiones adultas sobre me vida and who I want to spend it with! I mean es mi vida! Esta carrera, yo se que el lo pago.."

Arizona couldn't follow anything else.

"Well I can see that you're very upset," She said weakly as Callie continued to rant in Spanish. Then Mark came bursting through the door, and Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. Callie shouldn't be alone. Arizona walked up to Mark.

"You're her best friend, and I am at a giant loss right now, not to mention I am running really late for a basketball clinic. You know, lot's of young impressionable children-"

"Go. I got this," Mark said calmly. Arizona nodded, adding, "Tell her I'll be back after the clinic," and then she quickly left the room. Callie had not noticed Mark's arrival or been aware of Arizona's absence as she continued her Spanish tirade.

Mark grabbed her shoulders, and said loudly, "Hey! Stop speaking Spanish, cause I have to go into surgery in a minute and I don't speak Spanish."

Callie took a deep breath and looked Mark in the eyes. He could see that the sadness had returned in them.

"My dad is taking me home. He's talking to the chief. He's making me quit my job, and quit my relationship which he has yet to acknowledge even exists."

"What are you 12? Tell him he's crazy," Mark said in confusion.

"You don't understand. There isn't anything he hasn't done for me. Okay? Nothing. He's paid for my college, he's paid for med school. I have a huge trust fund because he doesn't want me to worry about anything other than being a great doctor. The man has done nothing but support me his whole life." Mark starred at Callie, whose head and shoulders had drooped. He waited for her to make eye contact and then spoke gently.

"Supporting someone, and respecting someone aren't the same thing. You need to tell him that."

She needed to stand up to her father.

* * *

Arizona was at the basketball clinic, cheering on these young girls, trying to teach them some point guard skills, along with some of her other teammates on the Seattle Storm, but she couldn't focus. She was thinking about Callie. She was worried about her. Obviously, the conversation between Callie and her father had not gone well, but Arizona hoped that maybe if the man had some time to process, he would come around to not only the idea that Callie was dating Arizona, but most importantly, to accept that his daughter was gay.

The clinic was almost over, and the girls go to play sharks and minnows, dribbling the basketball across the gym as various Storm players tried to tagged them. When they were tagged they would stand stationary in their spot and try to tag any players who ran by. Arizona had fun chasing the girls around, but was relieved when they finally had their winner, one of the younger girls at the clinic, just in the 6th grade, had used her ball handling skills to weave past the minnows and avoid the Storm Sharks. So now they were ending the clinic, everyone meeting in the center and yelling "Team" on three.

Arizona turned to leave, but was stopped by a young innocent voice.

"Um, excuse me, Arizona." Arizona turned to find the owner of the voice, and had to look down as she once again saw that small 6th grader.

"Hey, Ashley!" Arizona said warmly. She could tell that the young girl was nervous, and so spoke as sweetly as she could.

"Hi, um, could you sign this for me please," She asked, as she handed Arizona a poster from the Final Four her senior year.

"Yeah of course. You have a pen?" Arizona asked, she instantly saw panic in the young girl's eyes. "Oh, you know what I have a sharpie," Arizona was quick to reassure. While she dug around in her pockets. She began to write a message to Ashley.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my favorite player, and I can't wait to watch you come back," Ashley said shyly.

"Thanks Ashley, that's very sweet of you to say. And just know you did really well today, and I hope to see you at some camps this year. Okay?" Arizona said as she handed over the poster.

"Yes! My mom said I could!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Perfect! Good job this week Ashley!" Arizona said as she walked off. She loved those interactions with kids, but she needed to go see Callie.

* * *

The first person she had found at the hospital was Mark, who told Arizona that Callie was in a conference room talking with her father. When she walked over there, she saw them arguing. She couldn't tell what they were saying as they were speaking Spanish. Arizona had a seat in the room next door, and waited patiently until she saw Carlos leave. She stood up so that Callie could see her, and Callie came into the room to join her.

"What happened?" Arizona asked, clearly concerned.

"He gave me an ultimatum. Said if I didn't come home he'd take away my trust fund, cut me off. So I cut him off. I mean, if he can't accept me for who I am... I cut him off." Arizona could see the pain in Callie's eyes. Always so expressive.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked softly.

"No. I mean, yeah," Callie said, honestly lost. That's when Arizona enveloped her in a hug, and she let herself cry. She heard Arizona whisper to her that everything would be okay, and that her father would come around, but she wasn't so sure. She had been disowned, and she was devastated.

* * *

 **AN: I was sitting in my biomedical science class (required course or I'd never take it) and so of course I was spacing out, and thinking about this story instead. I'm much more excited about some of the upcoming chapters, just need to find the time to write them.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you guys think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I've had a good chunk of this written for a while now, so was finally able to put some time aside to finish it.**

 **I'm trying to take some real Calzona scenes from the show, but add twists to them, so let's see if that works out :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It had been a week since Arizona had had to hold Callie in her arms as Callie cried. She had taken her back to her apartment and sat with her, and listened to her, but at the end of the day she had no way to console her. At least nothing that felt adequate enough. She immediately felt guilt because maybe she wasn't worth all this. She definitely didn't believe herself to be worthy of the pain that Callie was going through, but she reminded herself that if it hadn't of been her, it still might have been a different woman that Callie introduced to her father. Callie would have come out regardless. Still to see Callie in so much pain had been difficult for her.

She had looked forward to their date night. She had had it meticulously planned. Something special, something that would cheer Callie up. Boy, had she been mistaken.

"What went wrong last night?" Arizona asked. Arizona felt bad about ambushing her girlfriend, who appeared busy at work, but she was annoyed. Plus, every one of her attempts to talk to Callie through texts had been met with one word responses.

"I'm kind of busy here Arizona," Callie said with more than just a hint of annoyance. Arizona quickly picked up on that, but hoped that perhaps with some added perkiness, Callie would open up and tell her what was wrong.

"We went out," She started cheerfully. "To a four star restaurant. Best in Seattle. It was suppose to be fun and romantic, but then you ordered a salad when they make the most delicious French food, and then you picked at it, barely spoke to me and then bolted. So what went wrong? I mean, did I do something?" Arizona asked.

"I just wasn't feeling it, I was just exhausted, tired, sorry." Callie said trying to avoid the whole conversation.

"You said you were tired, exhausted, but you can't be that exhausted if you're working in the ER on your day off," Arizona reasoned.

"I rallied," Callie retorted.

"You rallied?" The look on Arizona's face told Callie that she wasn't buying some part of her story, but she continued on.

"Yeah," Callie said.

"You're lying," Arizona responded. She remembered Callie saying that she hated the ER, especially running it. Callie either wanted to be doing surgeries or doing something fun outside of work, but she didn't want to be doing paperwork, and bossing people around in the ER.

"No, I'm not lying. I love the ER," Callie lied.

"You love the ER?" Arizona said with a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, I can't get enough it. It's fun," Callie said throwing in a light laugh to try and convince Arizona she was telling the truth. The phone started ringing, and Callie rushed to answer it. After Callie barked orders into the phone, she got up.

"I gotta go," Callie said as she brushed past Arizona, not even giving Arizona a chance to say goodbye.

Arizona sighed. Obviously something was very wrong, but she just didn't know what it was. She thought about leaving, but she felt like she had to get to the bottom of this. So she plopped herself into Callie's vacated seat, and waited. Callie and Arizona had yet to really have any confrontation in their young relationship, but Arizona was already worried that she had done something to mess this up. Arizona couldn't help but become more frustrated the longer she sat there waiting for Callie.

And it wasn't too long before Callie came back to man her station. She was so distracted with whatever thoughts she was having that she didn't notice Arizona.

"So the ER is fun, but I'm not," Arizona said loudly, startling Callie.

"Arizona-" Callie started.

"So you can get enough of me? Is that what you're saying?" Arizona stood up and began walking towards Callie. "I mean do you want to just end this? Because there are woman that are lining up for me, I'm hot, and if you want out you should just have the guts to say so. I can take it. I mean maybe this was just a fling that's run it's course. Maybe it's over," Arizona said with annoyance.

"Maybe it is," Callie said nonchalantly, which made Arizona stop moving. She hadn't been expecting that. Was there short lived romance already over? Arizona's mouth had fallen over, but she tried to recover quickly. She compose herself, and then turned around, walking out of the ER.

* * *

"Maybe it is!" Arizona said loudly before knocking back her shot of tequila. She sighed loudly afterwards then continued. "Maybe it is? Was this just some game to her?"

Teddy, who had already had plenty to drink thanks to Arizona, just sighed. "Arizona, I really don't think so. Just give her a little time," she tried to reason. She didn't believe Callie would ever just use Arizona, or be playing with her emotions.

"I'm going to call her!" Arizona said, while pulling out her phone.

"No! Don't! You are too drunk!" Teddy yelled, reaching for the phone, there was a short struggle, but Teddy was able to win, and nearly fell off her chair as she pulled the phone to her. "You can't call her."

"Fine, I won't," Arizona conceded. She turned to look at the direction of Callie's apartment building. They weren't far, as they were currently sitting in Joe's, where they had been for the last hour.

"Is Henry still coming?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, he should be here soon," Teddy answered. Meanwhile, Arizona signaled for two more shots.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" Arizona asked.

"I think," Teddy started and then blinked multiple times as she felt the alcohol really hitting her. She was such a lightweight. "I think that you need to sober up, and then you can talk to Callie tomorrow."

Such sensible advice.

"Hey Henry!" Arizona yelled, as she saw him approaching. She quickly stood up, as Teddy and Henry embraced. "Sorry, but I got to go," Arizona added as she gave Henry a quick hug. She drank the two shots quickly.

"Arizona, where are you going?" Teddy called after her. "You forgot your phone!" Teddy called after her, and then looked over at Henry who simply shrugged.

Arizona had felt slightly light-headed when she felt the elevator come to a stopping lurch on the 5th floor. But thankfully for her not all the alcohol had hit yet.

She rushed to apartment 502, and began hammering on it.

"Cristina did you forget," Callie yelled loudly while opening the door, pausing when she saw Arizona. "Your keys," she finished quietly.

"We need to talk," Arizona said as she barged into the apartment. Callie's stomach churned at the words. No good conversation ever followed those words, but when she noticed the slight sway in Arizona she chuckled to herself.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," Arizona said. She took a seat on the couch, and took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I'm hurt. I am hurt and I am angry because I thought that we had something," The words had a slight slur, but were clear enough. "I thought that we were going somewhere. And if you are just making the rounds of girls then I think-"

"We went to a fancy restaurant!" Callie interrupted.

"What?" Arizona asked. That didn't make sense with anything she had said.

"We went to a fancy restaurant. Nicest restaurant in Seattle. The salad I ordered, the salad cost $26.95, the wine that you ordered cost $125 a bottle. I didn't even look at the entrees because I knew I wasn't going to be able to order one because I was already out 75 bucks and I don't even like salad. Then the bill came and you-"

"I- I paid," Arizona may have been drunk, but she was able to see where this was going. She had messed up. Callie sat down on the couch next to Arizona.

"You know what I was doing before the brought over the check? I was counting in my head," The more Callie talked, the more devastated she sounded. "Trying to figure out how I was going to buy food for the rest of the week if my half was 75 bucks because I don't have 75 bucks because my father disowned me and has cleared out my bank account and I am broke, Arizona. I was working in the ER because I need the money. Six people died on my watch today... I wanted to stay in last night. I thought that last night would be the night for us. Ya know? Our night. But you wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, and I can't do that. I can't-"

"It's okay. It's okay. Hey, so we'll stay in, and we'll eat sandwiches," Arizona said drunkenly. She hated sandwiches, but could come up with no other food item.

"You don't even like sandwiches," Callie said while laughing. Arizona was an adorable drunk. "You know what? I don't even like sandwiches. I like pizza," Callie made sure to add, and Arizona's eyes lit up.

"I like pizza too," She said excitedly, Callie laughed again.

"What," Arizona asked suddenly self-conscious. Callie kept laughing at her.

"You're adorable when you're drunk," Callie said simply. Arizona and Callie were looking longingly into each other's eyes.

"Just when I'm drunk?" Arizona asked, as she leaned in closer to Callie, making her intentions obvious by starring at Callie's plump lips.

"No, always," Callie huskily answered, and then met Arizona the rest of the way. Callie smiled into the kiss, and when Arizona thrusted her tongue into her mouth she would have laughed because she could still taste the tequila in Arizona's mouth, but it felt so good that she released a small moan instead.

The longer they kissed, the more Arizona felt the affects of the alcohol. She had wanted Callie since the first time she'd met her, and now was no different. She stood up quickly, perhaps too quickly as the alcohol went rushing straight to her head, and she even stumbled for a moment. Callie held her forearm to help steady her, and then stood up.

"I'm going to get you some water," Callie said.

"Okay," Arizona agreed quietly. So Callie headed into the kitchen, and reached in the cupboards grabbing a tall glass and filling it with water.

"Hey, I'm really glad you came over though, I felt awful about our conversation earlier. Arizona?" Callie turned around and saw that the living room was empty. She carried the water and headed into her room thinking that maybe Arizona had gone in there to use the restroom.

"Arizo- oh my god-" Callie whispered, as she found Arizona. Arizona was lying on her bed in nothing but her matching black lace bra and panties. Callie's mouth went dry, and she licked her lips. Arizona was always gorgeous, but Callie was captivated by the amount of skin currently on display. Arizona's long legs were bent just at the knees, and she laid up on top of some of the pillows, the angle perfectly showcasing her breasts, and her hair was spread over the remaining pillows. Callie's bed had never looked more welcoming.

Callie took a calming breath.

"You just gonna stand there?" Arizona asked.

 _Oh my god._

"I don't think this is a good idea," Callie finally said. Arizona hadn't been expecting that, but maybe Callie was nervous. She sat up, and slowly got up off the bed, before sauntering up to stand before Callie. She felt brazen, surely the alcohol had helped with that, and she openly admired Callie's body. Callie was just wearing pink boy shorts and a long white t-shirt. Despite Arizona's fuzzy vision, she thought Callie was breathtakingly beautiful.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, and lead Callie to the bed, pulling her down to sit. Suddenly Callie was pushed so that she was lying flat on her back, and Arizona was straddling her.

"Ari-" Lips attacked hers, while Callie's hands were lead to above her head. Callie was almost completely lost in the feeling, but her brain wouldn't shut off.

"Arizona, we have to stop," Callie mumbled against Arizona's lips.

"But I don't won't to," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear before moving down to kiss her neck. She would not make this easy on Callie.

"Arizona," Callie grabbed Arizona's face so that it was right in front of her own, and she starred into Arizona's eye's. Glazed over. Callie felt confident that she was doing the right thing. "I'm sorry. We can't. You're too drunk, sweetie," Callie tried to gently explain.

Arizona starred right back into Callie's eyes, and then quickly rolled off of her, so that she was lying on the bed. Callie could no longer see her face, but it took just moments until she started to hear sniffles.

"Arizona honey, what's wrong?" Callie asked. Arizona lifted her face from the bed. Her mascara had begun to run since there was a heavy stream of tears coming down her face.

"You don't think I'm pretty!" Arizona managed to whine despite the fact that she was still crying heavily. Callie didn't mean to, but she started laughing. Arizona was drunk, wasted, probably in the middle of a black out, but the fact that Arizona ever thought Callie could think she was anything other then drop dead gorgeous was hilarious to her. Laughing was not the right response though.

Arizona furiously wiped the tears off her face as she pushed herself off of the bed. She began to stomp away. She exaggerated every single one of her stomps and Callie was cringing as she considered the noise complaint that she would probably get tomorrow. Arizona bent down to grab her jeans, and began attempting to put them back on, but was having a difficult time balancing so she sat down on the floor to try and pull them up the rest of the way.

"Arizona. What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," Arizona growled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because you laughed at me," Arizona said the words angrily, but the second they were out, her face turned sad, and she began crying loudly, "You laughed at me because I'm ugly." Callie had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing. She knew this would be a hilarious story in the morning when Arizona was sober, or at least an embarrassing story for Arizona, but right now she was in distress. Callie didn't want to make it worse by getting caught laughing again despite the fact that her girlfriend was the most precious, if overly emotional drunk, she'd ever seen. Callie squatted down so that she was at Arizona's level. Arizona had given up trying to pull her jeans the rest of the way on, as they only managed to get around her calf muscles.

"Arizona, I was laughing because you said you weren't pretty, and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Callie said sweetly. Arizona who had still been crying softly, whipped her head up so quickly to meet Callie's eyes, Callie was surprised she didn't have whiplash.

"Really? You think I'm pretty," Arizona said with both wide eyes and wide smile. She had instantly managed to stop crying.

"Yes, Arizona. I think you're beautiful," Callie said while grinning at her. Then she stood up, and stuck her hand out for Arizona to grab. "Now come to bed beautiful. You aren't going anywhere tonight. I can find you something to sleep in." Arizona had managed to stand up, and now put both her hands on Callie's shoulder's, steadying herself as she violently kicked off her jeans. Callie couldn't help, but take this opportunity to once again marvel at the blonde's toned and athletic body. _Gorgeous._

Arizona saw the way Callie was looking at her, and leaned into Callie, letting their bodies smash into each other as she whispered seductively into Callie's ear.

"I want you. So badly," Callie felt her whole body tingle, but she knew that Arizona was still very drunk.

"Arizona," Callie breathed out. Then she decided to play with fire. "I want you too. But when I make love to you, I want to be sure you're going to remember it," now she leaned into Arizona's ear and sexily whispered, "Every touch, every kiss, every nibble, every suck, you're going to want to remember every single second."

"You are so sexy," Arizona said after a noticeable gulp. Callie took a step back, and then went to her dresser where she started to pull out some shorts and night tank for Arizona to wear.

"As are you beautiful, which is why I'm going to need you to cover up a little," Callie said with a grin, handing the clothes to Arizona. Arizona took them, but tossed them over her head and onto the floor, swaying her hips as she walked towards the bed. She was also just swaying side to side, which made Callie's grin widen. She couldn't understand how her girlfriend was so sexy, and adorable all at once.

"Nope, if I'm staying, then clothes stays off," Arizona said, and then climbed into bed.

"Alright," Callie said while giggling and lightly shaking her head. She climbed into bed, and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. "Goodnight, Arizona," She whispered into the dark.

No answer.

"Arizona?" She said slightly louder. Then she heard the gentle snoring, and realized that Arizona had already passed out for the night. Her girlfriend would have one hell of a hangover the next day. Callie turned away from Arizona, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So I have a little bit of the next chapter done, but I was hit with some inspiration for my other story so I've also been working on that one. (Not to mention I have a lot of school work coming up so not a lot of extra time for writing)**

 **Thanks for hanging in there with me guys as I know that at times the updates have come rather slow!**

 **Love to hear what you all think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I apologize in advance. A lot of this I only just now finished writing (so probably lot's of mistakes) because I needed a distraction and this chapter has been kicking my ass for a long time.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy regardless.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Arizona's eyes opened slowly. She raised her head, and saw that she was alone in Callie's bed. Arizona's eyes spotted a tall glass of water and ibuprofen on the nightstand, and she took it gratefully while downing her water. She had no headache, but her mouth was very dry, and she felt rather tired. However, she had discovered over her short drinking life that she didn't really get bad hangovers if she stuck to tequila, which she had the night before.

Tequila lead to minimal hangovers, but often poor decision making.

She decided that she wanted to find Callie, so she put on the sleeping tank that Callie had tried to get her to wear the night before, and wandered into the living room. The sight that she came across literally took her breath away.

Callie was standing beside the kitchen island whisking something up, and as she listened to softly playing music (she didn't want to wake Arizona up) she was moving her hips to the fast playing beat, her ass shaking side to side, which was still only covered by her pink boy shorts. She was still dressed in the same shirt as the night before, and Arizona could only imagine that she's still braless.

Suddenly, magically, Arizona didn't feel so tired. She had zero remnants of a hangover. All she could focus on was Callie, who was still unaware of her presence. Arizona remembered everything that happened the night before. She was embarrassed by the crying, and that Callie had rebuffed her. At the same time she was grateful that Callie had stopped them. Arizona would have hated if she had been a drooling drunk the first time they'd slept together, but right then, she felt that they had waited long enough. And she wanted Callie. If Callie would have her, Arizona was hers.

Arizona snuck up behind Callie, and then wrapped her arms around her, pressing her front completely against Callie's backside.

"Hmm," Callie hummed, completely content by the added weight. She continued to whisk her crepe batter. "How are we feeling this morning?" Callie asked, expecting for Arizona to complain of a hangover. Instead she felt Arizona's hands roaming higher, from her stomach and to her chest, where they begun to massage her breasts through her t-shirt, making Callie's breath hitch.

"I'm feeling wonderful," Arizona sighed, continuing her massage. "And thank you for the water."

"Arizona," Callie softly panted.

She pushed her bowl of crepe batter off to the side. She would hate to spill it everywhere, and she could no longer focus on making breakfast as the sensations running through her body were all consuming. Arizona's hands continued to work their magic, while her front was lightly grinding against Callie's backside, making Callie place both hands on the counter to steady herself. Arizona began placing sloppy kisses along Callie's back through her t-shirt.

"How are you feeling," Arizona asked, smiling against Callie's back.

"Good- ohh," Arizona had taken that opportunity to lightly tweak at Callie's nipples. Suddenly Callie felt Arizona's hands leave her body, but only for a moment as they reached for her hips, and spun her around so that they were now facing one another. The first thing Callie noticed were Arizona's eyes, which were dark with arousal. Then Callie's eyes moved to admire Arizona. She was able to see that Arizona had slipped one of her tanks on, but still was only walking around in her tiny lace underwear. Callie was sure that she'd never seen anything sexier.

When Callie's eyes finally looked up to meet Arizona's she saw that there was a playful smirk on those pink lips, and she continued to stare at them as they moved closer to her. Arizona brushed her lips along Callie's, and when she felt a hand move into hair, she pushed in closer, deepening the kiss. Callie felt Arizona open her mouth, and she did the same, and then felt a warm soft tongue thrust into her mouth, massaging her own tongue. Arizona pulled away, and moved to kiss along Callie's neck.

It all felt amazing, but Callie still asked, "You're not still drunk are you?"

Arizona stopped what she was doing, and giggled. "No, I'm not," She answered. Then she looked Callie right in the eyes as she said, "I'm going to remember everything. Every touch, every kiss, every nibble, and what was it?" Arizona asked as she lowered her head, still keeping her eyes locked on with Callie's. "Every suck?"

Then she broke eye contact as she bent her head down, her mouth wrapping around Callie's nipple, wetting her t-shirt.

"Oh god," Callie gasped, as her hand tightened slightly in Arizona's hair. Both Arizona's hands were now wrapped around her, hands under her shirt, and fisting into Callie's back.

"Arizona," Callie whined. Arizona was making her feel incredible, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt such an ache between her thighs. She pressed her legs together, trying to provide some relief.

"What do you want baby?" Arizona asked as she shifted to the other breast.

"Just you. God, just you," Calle panted. Arizona took another mouthful of Callie's breast, and then lightly tugged it away before releasing Callie.

"Come on," Arizona said with a sly smile, as she tugged on Callie's hand, dragging her into her own bedroom. Callie chuckled at her eagerness, even if she felt the same.

"So do you remember last night?" Callie asked with a grin and raised brow.

"Yeah, we so aren't talking about that," Arizona said while grinning. She was embarrassed, but only slightly. She was mostly horny.

"Oh. Then what were we talking about?" Callie asked as her voice dropped an octave. Arizona starred at Callie, as she slowly lifted the top she was wearing, off her body, leaving her once again in just her lace bra and panties.

"I really think we've done enough talking."

And now Callie had no reservations. She stepped forward, and with both hands, cupped Arizona's face, pulling her towards her so that she could kiss her deeply. Arizona hadn't even noticed that Callie had been pushing her back towards the bed until she felt the back of her legs make contact with the mattress. She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed as Callie hovered above her, and then they crawled higher up onto the bed, somehow not breaking contact.

Callie placed her thigh against Arizona's center and pushed upwards, causing Arizona to squirm below her, and tear her mouth away as she moaned. Callie moved to begin kissing the side of Arizona's neck, making sure to suck along her pulse point, while Arizona's hands were wrapped around Callie, attempting to pull her down impossibly close. Arizona's hands made their way inside of Callie's shirt craving the feeling of skin, but it wasn't enough.

"Please, take your shirt off," Arizona gasped, as she reached for the bottom of it, pushing it higher up her back. Callie just pulled away from Arizona, and sat back onto her knees, as she reached for the bottom of her shirt, Arizona continued to stare at her breasts, she could see the wet fabric from were she had been sucking earlier. Callie slowly lifted the shirt above her head, and Arizona now had a view of those perfect breasts.

Arizona sat up, and reached behind her, unclasping her own bra, then pulling it off her, exposing herself to Callie.

"You've got fantastic boobs," Callie said causing Arizona to giggle. The giggle quickly morphed into a moan as Callie leaned forward, and now latched onto Arizona's breast, sucking on her nipple, while she laid her back down on the bed. Arizona's hands were in her hair, holding her to her chest.

"Hmm, Callie," Arizona groaned, finally pulling her so that she could kiss her. Her tongue thrusted into Callie's mouth, and Callie loved the aggressiveness of it. It made her feel sexy and wanted. Before she could even think anything else, Arizona forcefully rolled them over so that now she was hovering on top. She began kissing down soft skin, her hands massaging one breast while her mouth sucked on the other, then switching sides. She kissed down the valley of breasts, down the soft stomach, dipped her tongue into Callie's belly button. She loved the way the woman beneath her squirmed as she kissed down to her panty line. She looked up, and saw mesmerizing eyes starring back at her. Without looking away, she slowly lowered the pink boy shorts. Then she kissed the newly exposed flesh. She could hear Callie's quick breathing, and she inhaled Callie's scent deeply.

Blue and brown eyes connected, Arizona subconsciously licking her lips, and then she swiped her tongue once up and down Callie's folds. Arizona sighed, "You taste so good," before she took another long swipe, feeling Callie raise her hips up slightly. Callie began to raise herself onto her elbows to watch, but immediately threw her head back onto the mattress as she felt Arizona's tongue swirl around her opening.

"Jesus," Callie gasped out, and then Arizona penetrated Callie as deep as her tongue would go, forcing brown eyes to slam shut and for Callie's body to tense. Then just as suddenly, she pulled out completely. Arizona ran her tongue back up through Callie's folds and then traced small fast circles around her clit before sliding her tongue back down, plunging deeply again. Arizona was driving Callie crazy.

She began to say "Arizona," but all she got out was "Air," before she felt that warm tongue plunging in and out of her. She opened her eyes again and looked down to see blonde hair between her legs, while she continued to moan and groan. She lost the battle to keep her eye's open and allowed them to close as her hips began to thrust up, seeking more and more contact from Arizona. Arizona kept her hands on Callie's hips trying to keep them on the bed, but Callie began to wildly buck upwards, covering Arizona's chin in arousal. Arizona pulled out again, and went immediately for the clit which she began sucking on before she thrust two fingers into Callie.

"Shit," Callie moaned. She threw her arm over her face as she could feel herself hurtling towards release. Arizona could hear Callie chanting, "so good," and "don't stop," a few more suckles and thrusts and she felt Callie's inner walls squeezing her finger, as the body beneath her tensed, Callie's mouth opening to release a silent scream. Arizona released her clit while continuing to lightly stroke her fingers, slowly working to bring her down from her high. She placed sloppy wet kissing as she made her way up Callie's body, and when she reached Callie's neck she felt Callie's inner walls relax, and she withdrew her fingers, placing a kiss on Callie's cheek before nuzzling into Callie's chest. She could feel the other woman's heart beat.

"Hmm..." Arizona heard Callie hum and it caused her to giggle again.

"Are you doing alright there?" She asked. She raised herself up so that she hovered above Callie, and while she looked down she was captivated by the woman. Callie's eyes were still shut, a grin clearly displayed on her face as her whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Arizona wasn't sure she'd ever seen anyone more beautiful.

"Hmm..." Arizona heard the other woman hum her reply.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona felt compelled to whisper, and then Callie's eyes opened up to take in the younger woman with an intensity that made Arizona's center clench.

Callie quickly pushed herself up into a seated position before reaching for Arizona's lower back, keeping the smaller woman in a straddling position. Arizona watched as Callie leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth, and she moaned at the contact, her right hand reaching to grab hold of Callie's hair. Strong hands that were on her back moved down to knead her firm ass, and she tried to rock her hips to give her some relief, but she wasn't able to find enough pressure. She was so unbelievably turned on from bringing Callie to orgasm, and now what the other women was doing to her breasts, sucking them into her mouth, while massaging her backside, it was all just too much.

"Callie, please," She gasped out. She needed relief. Callie's right hand quickly found it's way to Arizona's front, her fingers pushed aside the lace fabric, and began to rub soaking folds.

"Ahh," Arizona moaned out as she rocked her hips onto Callie's hand, seeking out more contact. Callie's mouth continued to lavish her breasts with attention, while her fingers continued to gather up wetness, and then at once, Arizona felt teeth nibble on her stiff peak, while fingers applied pressure to her clit.

"Shit," She gasped. It all felt so good, Callie rubbing her clit, swirling around her clit, but Arizona wanted more. She pulled on Callie's hair forcing her to release her breast, and she bent down to forcefully crash her lips onto Callie's plump ones before roughly pulling away again.

"Inside, I need you inside," She breathed out, while forcing Callie to lay flat on her back. Callie only nodded, and then Arizona's head fell back as two long fingers penetrated up into her. Arizona's eyes were closed, and she bit onto her lower lip as she focused on riding Callie's hand, lifting her hips up and then sliding them down, raising up and then back down, meeting the drive of Callie's fingers. Callie watched her, marveling at her clenching abs, her bouncing breasts, her face showing both concentration and pleasure.

"Arizona, you are so fucking sexy," Callie whispered. Arizona's only response was to lean forward, placing her hands so that they grabbed Callie's breasts, while she continued to raise her hips before slamming them back down. "Fuck Arizona, you're close baby," Callie said as she began to feel walls clenching her fingers. "Keep riding my hand," Callie added, Arizona just nodding. She was desperate to cum, and so when she felt Callie's thumb applying pressure to her clit, it was all she needed to throw her over the edge.

"Fuck!" Arizona exclaimed as she felt her orgasm rip through her. Her slim hips continuing to thrust on their own accord, her palms still tightly grasping on to Callie's breasts. When her body couldn't take anymore, Callie withdrew her fingers, and Arizona quickly collapsed on top of Callie before feeling herself enveloped in strong arms.

They laid there in silence for several minutes, both only able to hear the harsh breathing of one another before Callie broke the silence.

"Are you doing alright there?" Callie mocked and she felt Arizona giggle even before she heard it. Arizona raised herself onto her elbows, and smiled down at Callie.

"That was incredible," She said while grinning. Then adding, "You're amazing."

"We're amazing," Callie said as she playfully smacked Arizona's ass, and then the both of them just starred at each other grinning like idiots when they heard a grumbling noise. They both turned their attention to the culprit. Arizona's stomach.

"Someone's hungry," Callie accused.

"How could that be? I just ate," Arizona replied with a devilish grin.

"Dirty," Callie said then laughed. "So I guess you don't want crepes?"

Arizona quickly removed herself from Callie, threw on a t-shirt, and darted out of the room towards the kitchen. It stunned Callie how fast she was able to leave the room, and Callie could do nothing but smile to herself as she remembered that she was dating a woman with a childlike persona. Dating a total dork that she couldn't get enough of. She needed to get up and feed her girlfriend.

* * *

 **AN: If I drink tequila I have virtually no hangover the next day so I decided Arizona could share this trait.**

 **Feedback for the last chapter was really great, got me motivated and writing and I was on a role, but then... smut happened and it did not come (hehe) easily to me to write so apologies for that. Also life happened and everything got so busy.**

 **To the guest that said there should be more basketball. I agree with you, and I have plans for later when it becomes more prominent, but I'm having a hard time working it in right now. I'll try to figure something out though since I love everything about basketball. Thanks!**


End file.
